Lo que el fuego nos provocó
by miss beltran
Summary: Lucy despues de un día espantoso, que le dio un giro de 180 a su vida, lo perdio todo, su casa, sus recuerdos, y la oportunidad de seguir adelante, pero un generoso Hombre de cabellos rosados la ayudará, y le mostrará una nueva vida y la llenara de oportunidades nuevas, que hará lucy? aceptará a este completo extraño o perderá una oportunidad caída del cielo?
1. Lo que el fuego inició

Fue un día tormentoso, empezó mal para Lucy.

Primero el chico con el que hace un tiempo estaba saliendo, la dejó sola en un concierto tributo al que ella iría, luego descubrió que ese mismo chico la había estado engañando, y para rematarla cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, descubrió que esta se estaba quemando como si fuera de papel se consumió en un dos por tres, todo era en cámara lenta, veía la calle llena de gente extraña que jamás había visto en su vida, su casa llena de bomberos, todo lleno de agua, sus cosas prácticamente desaparecieron porque se las robaron y ella, había quedado en la calle una vez mas ahora por la culpa del maldito fuego.

El fuego se lo había quitado todo, y ella por última vez había tratado de luchar para poder sobrevivir con todo lo que había tenido que vivir, la separación de sus padres, la muerte de su madre hace menos de 6 meses, su padre la había echado de su casa por una pelea de la cual no lo volvió a ver más, todo eso en menos de un año, sumándole que el chico con el que había estado saliendo era un cero a la izquierda, solo le hacía daño, y ella ya no lo soportaba mas.

A las 10 de la noche ella sentada en la cuneta, con una taza de té en las manos que le había regalado el dueño del negocio de la esquina de su casa, pensando en que haría ahora, que haría sin casa, y sin a quien acudir, pensando en quien podría ayudarla, mirando su casa llena de cenizas... ya no tenía nada inclusive cuando ella se desvivió para tener todo lo que había llegado a tener, se fue todo en menos de 2 horas.

Después de que los bomberos terminaron su trabajo e iban bajando de la casa, guardando el material en sus carros, uno de los hombres de uniforme se acercó.

-Hola? - Preguntó uno de los "jefes" de los bomberos  
-Hola, si que sucede? - respondió Lucy  
-Ehhh bueno quería preguntar si tienes un lugar donde quedarte, que harás? tienes a quien llamar? - pregunto el hombre  
\- Me quedaré cuidando lo que queda de mi casa y no, afortunadamente no tengo a quien pedirle ayuda - Respondió con pena Lucy  
\- Disculpa, me presento soy Natsu y soy capitán de la segunda cía de fairy tail, y la verdad es que no puedo dejar que te quedes sola en las ruinas de tu casa, es muy peligroso por acá de noche - dijo Natsu  
-Lo siento capitán pero no tengo otro lugar donde ir, esto era lo único que me quedaba - dijo Lucy dando a conocer la triste realidad de la rubia  
-Mira esto no se debe hacer, pero veo que estas afligida y me aborrece ver a las personas que lo pierden todo como te estoy viendo a ti, yo me quedo 15 días desde hoy en la noche en mi cía, mi departamento que queda al otro lado de la ciudad está vacío, si quieres y bueno piensas en que puede ser una ayuda para ti ve para allá- Dijo Natsu no tan convencido de la decisión que había tomado  
\- ¿Como confías en una persona que conociste en un incendio? - Preguntó ella sorprendida  
-Bueno porque veo en ti a una persona buena, esforzada que pide ayuda a gritos y nadie se la brinda - Dijo el con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
-Muchas gracias capitán apenas junte el dinero y mis cosas me mudaré y le pagaré todo- Dijo ella avergonzada  
-No te preocupes pequeña, y dime Natsu no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes en mi departamento, aqui estan las llaves y procura cuidar bien al animal mal genio que vive conmigo- Dijo finalizando Natsu  
-Gracias Natsu, solo antes de irte dame las indicaciones de cómo llegar  
\- Bien, si quieres me acompañas al cuartel, te incomoda?  
-No claro que no, si al final tu me estás haciendo el favor más grande de todos, ningún problema yo te espero afuera- Dijo finalizando ella para subirse arriba de la camioneta de ese hombre que en menos de 5 minutos le estaba cambiando la vida.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Lucy quedo impresionada, había pasado miles de veces por ahí pero nunca lo había visto o a lo mejor nunca se detuvo para ver lo que realmente era, era un lugar acogedor, luego de una formación donde se vio demasiada gente y procuró recostarse sobre el asiento del auto, puso el asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, repasando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en que su vida dio un giro de 180° se quedó dormida y profundamente por el agotamiento físico y mental.

Natsu luego de formar y hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, se cambio rápidamente el uniforme de trabajo, se puso unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, se arreglo un poco el cabello que con el casco quedaba aplastado y salió directo a su camioneta roja. Y ahí la encontró dormida en el asiento del copiloto, cuando la había visto por primera vez su corazón salió de su pecho, y se comprimió al ver sus lagrimas rodando por su cara, inmediatamente pensó en ayudarla, pero iba contra todas las reglas que le habían puesto, no sabía qué hacer, e realidad si lo tenía claro, ayudar a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro, y así lo hizo. Camino a su casa la rubia fue soltando lagrimas que rodaban por su cara hasta perderse en su escotada pollera, si... ni siquiera lo había notado era realmente hermosa y sus ojos mas cuando se veía curiosa. Cuando llegó al departamento 5 minutos después se dio cuenta que la rubia no traía ningún objeto en sus manos, ósea... lo había perdido todo en el incendio, se sintió en un principio genial porque iría a hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero luego se arrepintió por haber disfrutado cuando alguien estaba sufriendo por la misma causa.

-Lucy.. Lucy despierta ya llegamos- Decía en un susurro Natsu que trataba de despertar a la rubia con la mayor delicadeza  
\- No quiero! cinco minutos mas porfavorrrrr- Replicaba Lucy  
-Lucy despierta tengo que llegar en una hora más a la guardia - Dijo Natsu subiendo un poco el nivel de la voz  
-Que? ah? Dónde estoy?- miró a Natsu un momento - Ah.. verdad lo he perdido todo otra vez- dijo en un susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de Natsu  
-Pequeña baja del auto mientras estaciono, espérame en la entrada voy en un momento- Dijo Tiernamente

Lucy bajó del auto y esperó en la entrada, Natsu se acercó rápidamente a ella y empezaron el camino a su departamento, cuando llegaron pudo apreciar un amplio lugar lleno de cuadros en las paredes de incendios y personas, pobres? posiblemente personas afectadas, El las ayudaba?, haría lo mismo con todas.. Rápidamente se reprendió por estar pensando en eso y siguió prestándole atención a Natsu que ahora le mostraría la habitación donde se alojaría.

Era una habitación oscura, una cama grande, en donde el dormía, cada 15 dias..

-Dormirás acá mientras buscas un lugar donde quedarte, yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes el tiempo que quieras, explora el lugar si quieres yo ahora debo irme a la guardia nocturna, cualquier cosa te dejo mi numero de teléfono en el refrigerador, que tengas dulces sueños! - Dijo el acariciándole la cabeza mientras caminaba a la amplia puerta, dejándola sola, o no tan sola como pensaba ella...


	2. Capitulo 2

Fue un día tormentoso, empezó mal para Lucy.

Primero el chico con el que hace un tiempo estaba saliendo, la dejó sola en un concierto tributo al que ella iría, luego descubrió que ese mismo chico la había estado engañando, y para rematarla cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, descubrió que esta se estaba quemando como si fuera de papel se consumió en un dos por tres, todo era en cámara lenta, veía la calle llena de gente extraña que jamás había visto en su vida, su casa llena de bomberos, todo lleno de agua, sus cosas prácticamente desaparecieron porque se las robaron y ella, había quedado en la calle una vez mas ahora por la culpa del maldito fuego.

El fuego se lo había quitado todo, y ella por última vez había tratado de luchar para poder sobrevivir con todo lo que había tenido que vivir, la separación de sus padres, la muerte de su madre hace menos de 6 meses, su padre la había echado de su casa por una pelea de la cual no lo volvió a ver más, todo eso en menos de un año, sumándole que el chico con el que había estado saliendo era un cero a la izquierda, solo le hacía daño, y ella ya no lo soportaba mas.

A las 10 de la noche ella sentada en la cuneta, con una taza de té en las manos que le había regalado el dueño del negocio de la esquina de su casa, pensando en que haría ahora, que haría sin casa, y sin a quien acudir, pensando en quien podría ayudarla, mirando su casa llena de cenizas... ya no tenía nada inclusive cuando ella se desvivió para tener todo lo que había llegado a tener, se fue todo en menos de 2 horas.

Después de que los bomberos terminaron su trabajo e iban bajando de la casa, guardando el material en sus carros, uno de los hombres de uniforme se acercó.

-Hola? - Preguntó uno de los "jefes" de los bomberos  
-Hola, si que sucede? - respondió Lucy  
-Ehhh bueno quería preguntar si tienes un lugar donde quedarte, que harás? tienes a quien llamar? - pregunto el hombre  
\- Me quedaré cuidando lo que queda de mi casa y no, afortunadamente no tengo a quien pedirle ayuda - Respondió con pena Lucy  
\- Disculpa, me presento soy Natsu y soy capitán de la segunda cía de fairy tail, y la verdad es que no puedo dejar que te quedes sola en las ruinas de tu casa, es muy peligroso por acá de noche - dijo Natsu  
-Lo siento capitán pero no tengo otro lugar donde ir, esto era lo único que me quedaba - dijo Lucy dando a conocer la triste realidad de la rubia  
-Mira esto no se debe hacer, pero veo que estas afligida y me aborrece ver a las personas que lo pierden todo como te estoy viendo a ti, yo me quedo 15 días desde hoy en la noche en mi cía, mi departamento que queda al otro lado de la ciudad está vacío, si quieres y bueno piensas en que puede ser una ayuda para ti ve para allá- Dijo Natsu no tan convencido de la decisión que había tomado  
\- ¿Como confías en una persona que conociste en un incendio? - Preguntó ella sorprendida  
-Bueno porque veo en ti a una persona buena, esforzada que pide ayuda a gritos y nadie se la brinda - Dijo el con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
-Muchas gracias capitán apenas junte el dinero y mis cosas me mudaré y le pagaré todo- Dijo ella avergonzada  
-No te preocupes pequeña, y dime Natsu no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes en mi departamento, aqui estan las llaves y procura cuidar bien al animal mal genio que vive conmigo- Dijo finalizando Natsu  
-Gracias Natsu, solo antes de irte dame las indicaciones de cómo llegar  
\- Bien, si quieres me acompañas al cuartel, te incomoda?  
-No claro que no, si al final tu me estás haciendo el favor más grande de todos, ningún problema yo te espero afuera- Dijo finalizando ella para subirse arriba de la camioneta de ese hombre que en menos de 5 minutos le estaba cambiando la vida.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Lucy quedo impresionada, había pasado miles de veces por ahí pero nunca lo había visto o a lo mejor nunca se detuvo para ver lo que realmente era, era un lugar acogedor, luego de una formación donde se vio demasiada gente y procuró recostarse sobre el asiento del auto, puso el asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, repasando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en que su vida dio un giro de 180° se quedó dormida y profundamente por el agotamiento físico y mental.

Natsu luego de formar y hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, se cambio rápidamente el uniforme de trabajo, se puso unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, se arreglo un poco el cabello que con el casco quedaba aplastado y salió directo a su camioneta roja. Y ahí la encontró dormida en el asiento del copiloto, cuando la había visto por primera vez su corazón salió de su pecho, y se comprimió al ver sus lagrimas rodando por su cara, inmediatamente pensó en ayudarla, pero iba contra todas las reglas que le habían puesto, no sabía qué hacer, e realidad si lo tenía claro, ayudar a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro, y así lo hizo. Camino a su casa la rubia fue soltando lagrimas que rodaban por su cara hasta perderse en su escotada pollera, si... ni siquiera lo había notado era realmente hermosa y sus ojos mas cuando se veía curiosa. Cuando llegó al departamento 5 minutos después se dio cuenta que la rubia no traía ningún objeto en sus manos, ósea... lo había perdido todo en el incendio, se sintió en un principio genial porque iría a hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero luego se arrepintió por haber disfrutado cuando alguien estaba sufriendo por la misma causa.

-Lucy.. Lucy despierta ya llegamos- Decía en un susurro Natsu que trataba de despertar a la rubia con la mayor delicadeza  
\- No quiero! cinco minutos mas porfavorrrrr- Replicaba Lucy  
-Lucy despierta tengo que llegar en una hora más a la guardia - Dijo Natsu subiendo un poco el nivel de la voz  
-Que? ah? Dónde estoy?- miró a Natsu un momento - Ah.. verdad lo he perdido todo otra vez- dijo en un susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de Natsu  
-Pequeña baja del auto mientras estaciono, espérame en la entrada voy en un momento- Dijo Tiernamente

Lucy bajó del auto y esperó en la entrada, Natsu se acercó rápidamente a ella y empezaron el camino a su departamento, cuando llegaron pudo apreciar un amplio lugar lleno de cuadros en las paredes de incendios y personas, pobres? posiblemente personas afectadas, El las ayudaba?, haría lo mismo con todas.. Rápidamente se reprendió por estar pensando en eso y siguió prestándole atención a Natsu que ahora le mostraría la habitación donde se alojaría.

Era una habitación oscura, una cama grande, en donde el dormía, cada 15 dias..

-Dormirás acá mientras buscas un lugar donde quedarte, yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes el tiempo que quieras, explora el lugar si quieres yo ahora debo irme a la guardia nocturna, cualquier cosa te dejo mi numero de teléfono en el refrigerador, que tengas dulces sueños! - Dijo el acariciándole la cabeza mientras caminaba a la amplia puerta, dejándola sola, o no tan sola como pensaba ella...


	3. Capitulo 3

Natsu, de a poco se iba enamorando de la rubia que tenia alojada en su casa, su temperamento y personalidad fuerte y dócil a la vez, lo tenían vuelto loco, pero estaba en un gran dilema, el en su compañía estaba saliendo con alguien, estaba saliendo con una bombera que hace mucho tiempo conocía, y no sabía cómo cortar esa relación de raíz para no hacerle daño ni a esa mujer ni a Lucy, no sabía como decírselo tampoco a Lucy porque pensaría que el era un mujeriego, y no quería que pensara eso de él, en realidad fue así en un pasado no muy lejano.

Antes de conocer a Lucy y darse cuenta de muchas cosas de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, pasaba de cama en cama, de mujer en mujer, no tenía fama de mujeriego, porque lo sabía hacer muy bien como para manchar su imagen, solo se veía como un hombre carismático la realidad pura la sabían su círculo de amistades más cercanos, sus amigos, los guardianes, donde murieron historias de muchas noches en ellos.

Natsu estaba extasiado con la compañía de su rubia favorita, ya que era como una madre, una mujer ideal, cocina bien, y tiene una personalidad muy extravagante, se sentía una calidez enorme desde que ella había llegado al departamento, ocupaba todo el lugar vacío incluyendo su corazón, de a poco se lo había ganado, primero con su preocupación maternal, y su dedicación, luego con sus particulares actitudes hacia él, una vez se dio cuenta que el dormía destapado en el sillón las veces que llegaba muy tarde, al otro día amanecía tapado y hasta con desayuno en la mesa de centro.

Cosas así hacia que Natsu le fuera gustando mas Lucy, pero estaba en el dilema, elegir la bombera con la que estaba, o elegirla a ella, y revolucionar totalmente su vida.

Pero desde que llegó Lucy fue la revolucionaria, la que cambio todo en su vida, prefería eso o sexo salvaje y sin sentido lo que le daba esa chica, esa bombera, lo pensaría muy bien antes de hacer o decir algo que pudiera perjudicar la perfecta vida que estaba llevando ahora, la que se empezaría a desmoronar en unos días mas, por mientras que no llegaba Lucy seguiría disfrutando de la preciosura de cabellos blanquecinos que tenia encima de sus caderas cabalgándolo a todo lo que da.

Lucy venía embobada con lo que le había dicho Natsu por teléfono hace un par de minutos atrás  
-Luce?  
-Hola Natsu, como estas?  
-Muy bien y tu? que tal tu día  
-Agotador, aun tengo mucho trabajo  
-Llegaras tarde otra vez?  
-Yo creo - dijo ella, queria impresionarlo con un pequeño bocadillo que le habia comprado  
-Bien entonces vente con cuidado, que si te pasa algo me muero...  
\- Si natsu no te preocupes, me cuidare, un beso hablamos  
-Adios pequeña, cuidate mucho.

Pero cuando llego al departamento se dio cuenta que no traía las llaves consigo, por lo que decidió esperar a ver si venía Natsu, eran las 12:15 de la madrugada, el casi siempre llegaba a esa hora al departamento, pero esta vez no fue así, espero, y espero, estaba afuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivía Natsu a un par de cuadras del cuartel, y nada pasó, decidió ir por algo de comida a un negocio que estaba a 4 cuadras del departamento de Natsu.

Cuando iba devuelta se dio cuenta que unos hombres la venían siguiendo, y ella muy asustada trato de caminar mas rápido, pero al tratar de hacer eso, se tropezó y cayó al piso tirando todas las bolsas con comida.

Los hombres que la venían siguiendo la tomaron uno de cada brazo, mientras que otro le daba un golpe de puño en la cara, para que así se quedara callada.

Lucy quedó inconsciente, y ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad de toquetearla y obviamente afirmarla, contenerla para que el jefe de ellos pudiera hacer lo que le habían mandado a hacer, su intención fue violarla, pero se salvo de eso por unos segundos, unos policías pasaron por el lugar y se asustaron, dejándola en el lugar y escapando de ahí, pero no antes de pegarle bien, y dejarla sin un par de cosas para que pensara lo peor.

Lucy despertó en un callejón, no sabía de dónde, no tenia ropa interior, estaba toda golpeada amoratada, y de su boca caía un hilo de sangre... que mierda había sido todo eso!

No se podía orientar, no sabía a dónde tenía que ir, lo único que sabía y tenía en mente, era que la habían violado?...

Miró su reloj, y eran las 1:55 de la madrugada, habrá llegado Natsu al departamento?, donde estará metido?, con quien estará... miles de preguntas la azotaban, y ella apenas podía moverse para volver al departamento.

Después de media hora pudo ubicarse, estaba tan solo a 10 cuadras del departamento de Natsu y fue una odisea llegar, iba en la esquina del complejo de departamentos, y divisó a lo lejos un hombre de cabellos rosados, era Natsu! pero qué rayos? iba acompañado, a esta hora?, quien era?, se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver bien quién era, una mujer... que harían los dos a estas horas juntos en el departamento de él?..

Ahí fue donde todo crujió en la mente de Lucy, con ella estaba en su departamento, por eso no llegaba, en realidad mirando la fecha Natsu ya no estaba de rol, no tenía que hacer guardia hace más de tres días, pero seguía llegando a la misma hora, y esta vez salió del departamento con una chica de cabellos blanquecinos, eso prácticamente la destrozo.. que paradójico, el que tanta ayuda le brindo, era el que le estaba partiendo el corazón en estos momentos, ya estaba rota practicamente con lo que le había pasado hace un poco tiempo atrás.

ella a paso lento siguió avanzando, Natsu no la divisó y entró por la reja, la chica todavía estaba en el automóvil hablando por teléfono, cuando pasó la reja el automóvil se fue alejando de a poco, ella ya no pudo más y se desmoronó en la subida de la escalera, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta, caminó hasta llegar arriba, y entró.

Estaban las luces apagadas, se veía todo tranquilo, pero había algo raro... Natsu no estaba en el sillón acostado. 

Siguió avanzando y encontró la luz de la habitación prendida, cuando se asomó por esta, vio a Natsu acostado de guata, con la cama revuelta, y ropa interior de mujer en una de sus manos.

Eso fue todo para que Lucy hiciera un clic en su cabeza y se diera cuenta que ese no era su lugar de pertenencia, tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar, pero como iba a salir en las condiciones que estaba?...  
Ella donde no tenía lugar donde ir, solo se le quedo una opción, hacerse la loca, la que no vio nada, aunque eso le partiera el alma en dos, y que haría con su situación actual, nada.. ya estaba rota y Natsu tenía culpa en eso, por estarse revolcando con otra mientras a ella le hacían de todo


	4. Capitulo 4

¿Qué hacer? se preguntaba Lucy, todo había sucedido tan rápido, ¿Cómo se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo? prácticamente en dos meses este chico de cabellos rosa la había engatusado, la había ilusionado y ella como una tonta cayó y de a poco se fue enganchando, su sonrisa la revolucionaba las hormonas, sus besos de despedida que eran caso besos en la boca le alegraban el día, y todo eso de a poco se fue volviendo una costumbre.

ahora derrotada sentada en el piso del baño buscaba rápidamente una solución al problema que tenia ahora, no quería mirar a la cara a Natsu, y su aspecto era terrible, se notaba a leguas que estaba maltratada y golpeada.

¿Qué hacer?

Fácil, tomó su celular, y llamó a una persona en la que no había pensado, su amiga de infancia. ¿estaría en Magnolia? eso estaría por descubrirlo.

_PovNatsu_

Me siento culpable, sinceramente no debería llamarme hombre, pero yo no tengo totalmente la culpa, ella me emborrachó, me trajo a casa y me sedujo! Jamás pensé que tendría tantos problemas por esta mujer, Lissana me tenía hasta la coronilla, ya habían pasado dos meses de ese beso que le dio a la salida del cuartel, un beso robado que yo por su puesto no había buscado, y desde ahí que no habían cambiado las cosas, aunque le dijera lo que le dijera ella seguía con su afán de seducirme y llevarme a la cama, ¿para qué? ... Ni yo mismo lo sabía, estaba obsesionada conmigo.

Yo como tonto, buena persona aceptaba todo de ella, pero no era por otra razón que por ser buena onda y no joderla, no joder la buena convivencia entre todos los de la bomba, pero ella insistía en pedir cosas más allá de los limites y es ahí... donde me di cuenta

Desde que entré a la compañía ella había tenido un cierto cariño hacia mí, si es que así se puede decir. Siempre preocupada cuando yo me enfermaba, y haciéndome ataques de celos cuando me veía junto a otras mujeres, obviamente nunca en el cuartel, pero como no me había dado cuenta antes?

De un momento a otro, de estar tirado en mi cama siendo las 1:40 de la madrugada, con la ropa interior de Lissana en mi mano, me di cuenta que faltaba alguien importante, entré en pánico, arreglé las cosas, hice mi cama, cambié sabanas, arrojé a la basura la ropa interior de esa infernal mujer, pero entré en pánico ¿Por qué?..

Me di cuenta que no quería que Lucy descubriera todo este desastre, no quería perderla, si! me di cuenta al fin.

FinPovNatsu

Pero creo que fue demasiado tarde cuando tomo la decisión, cuando Natsu salió de su cuarto ya limpio sin rastros del encuentro salvaje que tuvo con su compañera de bomba, Lissana, se dio cuenta que habían luces prendidas, ¿lo habrá descubierto Lucy?.

nuevamente entró en pánico, ¿Que excusa le diría?, ¿ella lo perdonaría? Rayos! había sido un estúpido, por eso ahora la oportunidad que tenia con Lucy podría peligrar o es mas podría perderla, y las posibilidades eran mayores a la segunda opción, su miedo no estaba errado, lo más posible era que Lucy se arrepintiera de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y se fuera, o se quedara a pedir un explicación?

-Estás ahí? por favor devuélveme la llamada, quiero que me devuelvas el favor que me debías hace tiempo- Se escuchó la voz de Lucy

-Lucy? - Natsu gritó para buscarla, mala suerte para Lucy, la había encontrado.

-Que sucede? - se hizo la loca, haciendo que estaba en el baño

-Lucy estas horas de llegar, porque vienes tan tarde, me tenias muy preocupado - dijo el al otro lado de la puerta

-Lo siento me retrase en mi trabajo, necesite de más tiempo para terminarlo - dijo ella mintiendo obviamente

-Lucy estas bien? se escucha tu voz un poco rara - Dijo el preocupado

\- Si estoy bien solo, son las alergias, ve a dormir, hoy yo dormiré en el sillón, ya no quiero ocupar tu cama- Dijo despectivamente

\- Segura? - Natsu se asusto pensando lo peor, lo había descubierto?

\- Segurísima, ve a dormir, yo me acostaré mas rato, no tengo sueño aun, buenas noches - Dijo fría

\- Buenas noches pequeña que duermas bien - Dijo Natsu preocupado por lo que pudiera venir.

Y ese fue el visto bueno para que Lucy, se duchara se arreglara lo más posible y se fuera a dormir al sillón.

Durante la madrugada, los golpes de Lucy empezaron a dolerle, y por esa razón empezó a quejarse, y a consecuencia de eso, Natsu se levantó extrañado para ver que le sucedía a Lucy, al prender la luz de la mesilla se dio cuenta del rostro de la rubia, representaba dolor... se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de los golpes que marcaban la bella piel de Lucy.

Fue destapándola y vio las marcas en su abdomen, ya que la chica dormía un una pollera corta, se le notaban los moretones en la tersa piel, Natsu solo atino a tomarla como princesa y llevarla a su cama, luego de unos minutos Lucy reaccionó, despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de Natsu, se asusto demasiado y eso hizo despertar a Natsu.

\- Que paso? porque estoy aquí contigo, yo estaba durmiendo en el sillón - dijo Lucy tapándose con la manta

\- Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero que juegues conmigo, entendido? - dijo serio como nunca Natsu

\- que paso? - dijo Lucy preocupada, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de todo lo que le paso?

\- Es lo mismo que te quiero preguntar a ti, ¿Que mierda te pasó? estas toda morada, no me mientas Lucy por favor - tomándole las manos y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy

\- Nada Natsu solo me he golpeado en el trabajo - Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

\- Dime la verdad Lucy no me mientas se que esos moretones que tienes en el abdomen son por golpes de puño, quien te lo hizo, quien fue el maldito hijo de puta que te hizo eso para matarlo ahora mismo! - Dijo furioso

-Natsu, perdón per con todo respeto, no soy ni tu hija, ni mucho menos tu novia para que me pidas explicaciones así, aparte no es algo que te incumba, deberías preocuparte de tu novia antes de que te andes preocupando por mi - dijo ella levantándose y dejando a Natsu solo y confundido.

PovNatsu

¿Me había descubierto? totalmente seguro.. la habría perdido? creo que es lo más posible, si se fue así de mi cuarto, que me queda por hacer? que mierda le había sucedido a Lucy, ¿Quien le había hecho daño?

a Natsu se le estaba fundiendo la cabeza tanto pensar, estaba preocupado no sabía que le había pasado a Lucy y eso le hacía pensar lo peor, pero lo peor vino cuando se dirigía al baño, y cuando entro, vio a Lucy en la ducha llena de agua con sangre, y ella inconsciente.

Definitivamente... ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!


	5. Capitulo 5

Lucy luego de haber discutido con Natsu se fue a duchar, se quería despejar lo que para ella se solucionaría con un rico baño con agua calienta.

Se sacó casi toda la ropa, y se metió a la tina, dio el agua caliente pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba sacarse el brasier, cuando se lo estaba terminando de sacar, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose en la nuca con la punta de la tina en la nuca, quedando inconsciente en la ducha.

Natsu quería conversar con Lucy, quería saber que mierda le había sucedido y quedándose acostado no sabría la verdad.

se estaba poniendo una pollera y se dirigió al baño, cuando pasó por ahí vio la luz prendida, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Lucy en la tina. Pero cuando se fijó bien se dio cuenta que el agua estaba media rojiza. Natsu en ese momento entro en pánico, atinó a entrar y tomar una toalla para sacar a Lucy de la tina y revisarla.

-Lucy! Lucy! despierta por favor - Decía Natsu completamente fuera de sí, el miedo se había apoderado de él.

Comenzó a revisarla, porque lo que primero se le vino a la mente fue que había intentado matarse, lo que le hacía sentirse culpable ¿Qué había sucedido?

Le revisó las muñeca y no... no las tenía cortadas, entonces ¿Qué ...?

Le miró las piernas y tenia marcas moradas, siguió subiendo y no quiso subirle la toalla con la que la había tapado momentos antes.

Miró sus brazos y tenía la mismas marcas que tenía en las piernas, el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de él pensó lo peor.

Tomó una decisión complicada y antes de seguir revisándola, llamo a una amiga suya de confianza.

-Hola ¿estás muy ocupada? - Dijo Natsu

\- Eh no, ¿por qué? - Dijo curiosa la mujer

-Te necesito ahora por favor ven a mi departamento

-Está bien pero ¿qué ocurrió? - Pregunto la chica

-Solo ven necesito que revises a alguien urgente

-ok voy para allá llego en 10 minutos

-Muchas gracias la puerta está entreabierta - dijo Natsu

Lucy seguía tendida sobre la alfombra del baño con una toalla encima, y Natsu que la miraba desde la puerta del cuarto en ese momento se da cuenta de una pequeña mancha de sangre en la parte superior de la alfombra, su cabeza era la que sangraba así, no había intentado otra cosa!

-Lucy despierta! Lucy! - moviéndola y tomándola en sus brazos vio como Lucy abrió de a poco los ojos

-Lucy me escuchas? que te paso?

porvLucy

De pronto escuché la voz de Natsu, que me gritaba todo lo veía borroso y de pronto recordé

me había caído en la tina del baño y me había golpeado en la...

"Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grité internamente, me dolía a horrores la cabeza, era un dolor punzante que se agrandaba cada vez mas

Me paré rápidamente al ver a Natsu con sus brazos rodeándome, lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca, pero cuando vi la cara de Natsu, estaba totalmente roja mire hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba mirando el y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda

FinPovLucy

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Gritó Lucy a más no poder

-Lucy tranquilízate toma ten esto! - Le pasó una manta mas grande, tapando la desnudes completa de Lucy.

La tapó y cuando terminó de hacerlo , la miró a los ojos y la abrazó

-Lucy soy todo oídos, por favor cuéntame que te ocurrió- Dijo Natsu con la voz casi quebrada

\- Solo déjame Natsu - Dijo Lucy bufando mirando hacia otro lado

-Lucy, yo estoy preocupado por ti, yo te quiero mucho, como te voy dejar - Dijo el poniéndole una compresa en el lugar de donde le salía sangre.

\- te escucho - dijo decidido

-Natsu... te quiero hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad

-pregúntame pequeña, que quieres saber, tu sabes que siempre te diré la verdad - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Natsu, quien era la chica de cabello blanco que salió del departamento anoche? - dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

-Eh? - quedo prácticamente helado, pálido.

¿que haría ahora, le diría la verdad?

-Una compañera de bomba - Dijo dándole seguridad falsa

\- Una compañera de bomba, seguro? - preguntó incrédula Lucy

\- Natsu es segunda vez que te lo pregunto, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, tú tienes novia?

-No Luce ya te lo dije, yo no tengo novia, ¿ por qué te desvías del tema? - dijo algo inseguro

\- Es la segunda vez que te lo pregunto y.. me cuesta tanto creerte, y tengo la certeza que me estas mintiendo -Dijo Lucy muy triste tratando de ponerse de pie, se paró a un costado de la puerta

-¿Por qué piensas esas cosas pequeña?

-Te vi Natsu, Te vi con esa mujer y no lo niegues porque fue por esa razón me pasó lo que me pasó, y tu eres un mentiroso ...


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta para irse, se sentía demasiado traicionada, demasiado avergonzada de haber confiado en un hombre como él, y fue entonces que Natsu la tomo por el brazo y la acorraló contra la muralla

\- Lucy, que estás diciendo, esas son puras estupideces las que dices, yo no tengo a nadie - dijo el exaltado, ya estaba empezando a sudar frio y a consecuencia de eso, se sacaba el pelo que le caía a la frente.

\- Natsu no me mientas por el amor de dios! sabes que todo esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa estoy vacía, ya no tengo la cosa más importante para una mujer - dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Luce a que te refieres, no me asustes, que sucedió anoche, y no me digas nada porque no te voy a creer- dijo Natsu poniéndole los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza

\- Natsu dime lo que yo te pregunté, y después de eso recién veré si te respondo yo.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo novia estas equivocada ella es solo una compañera de bomba - dijo el sumiso

\- Mentiroso! embustero! vi cuando estaban abajo los dos acaramelados, besándose, y cuando subí, tu brillante mente dijo que dejaras la puerta abierta, y por consecuencia, te vi afanado oliendo la ropa interior de esa mujer, dime la verdad Natsu - Lucy se mantuvo firme mirándolo a los ojos cosa que él no hizo.

\- Luce.. yo la verdad, no... no quería... no sé como explicártelo - Dijo avergonzado el

\- Te dije desde el principio, prefiero que me golpeen en la cara con la verdad antes que me apuñalen por la espalda con una mentira, eres de lo peor Dragneel - y se fue lo dejó ahí solo.

Minutos después de eso, llego LA amiga de Natsu, venía a hacerle las curaciones correspondientes.

\- Luce, antes que todo por favor escúchame...

\- ¿Que pasa Capitán Dragneel? - Dijo mientras se vestía

\- Te presento a una amiga, bombera, como mi hermana, ella te viene a hacer curaciones, por favor se gentil...

Mientras ella se giraba para decirle que no quería nada, una bella mujer de pelo de fuego entró por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Hola soy Erza, Natsu me pidió ayuda y creo que ya sé por qué es... - dijo mirándole el apósito que traía en la cabeza, que ya estaba manchada con sangre.

\- No gracias, no necesito ayuda de nadie - dijo sin siquiera mirarla de nuevo

\- No seas tonta, mírate esa herida, venga ya! - Dijo erza sin tomarla en cuenta sentándola en la esquina de la cama.

Mientras hacia sus curaciones, y le preguntaba a Lucy como fue el accidente, ella se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo muy preocupada.

Lucy tenía marcadas unas manos en los brazos y en los hombros, y así como en las piernas, Erza quedo preocupadísima, pero no podía hacer nada, aunque esa pobre mujer le diera lastima y quisiera ayudarla, no podía porque aparte de no conocerla, no sabía como podría terminar una conversación con una persona tan arisca como Lucy, lo que ella no sabía era que, Lucy se estaba haciendo la fuerte para poder marcharse, esa era su intensión, no quería volver a ver a Natsu nunca más.

\- Listo, ahora si puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero con cuidado, no hagas movimientos tan bruscos, y si te sientes mareada y con nauseas, te dejo mi numero en caso de cualquier cosa - Dijo erza mostrándole una sonrisa amigable a Lucy

\- Eh gracias, te lo agradezco - tomo la tarjeta que erza le dio

\- Cualquier cosa avísame, estoy disponible - y así se despidió y se fue de la habitación

Lucy tomó sus pocas pertenencias, más que nada le importaban sus libros, los echó en un bolso, y así se fue cuidadosamente para que Natsu no la viera, Natsu estaba conversando dentro del vehículo de erza, así que no tendría la oportunidad de verla marcharse.

Después de media hora de conversa, Natsu subió a su departamento, prendió las luces, y miro a su alrededor... Notó ese vacío que sentía antes de que Lucy llegara, Se asustó por un momento pero después pensó ¿ En realidad Lucy se iría y lo dejaría solo?, ¿habrá sido verdad la amenaza que le dijo anteriormente?, ¿Tanto la había dañado?...

Mientras se preguntaba todas estas cosas recorría el departamento, y no había rastros de Lucy.

\- Maldita sea, no no no no por favor no quiero soledad de nuevo no! - Decía mientras iba a donde Lucy tenia sus libros favoritos de Medicina, y no... no los encontró

Había quedado solo otra vez, otra vez estaba malditamente solo y había sido netamente su culpa, la lastimó, la ilusionó, el también se había ilusionado, pero fue poco hombre al no haber cortado primero con la insinuaciones de Lissana, que en más de una oportunidad le habían traído consecuencias malas.

Se sentó en su cama y de ahí no se movió, el brillo de cada día se había ido...

PovLucy

Tomé mis cosas, me sentía débil, indefensa, me gustaría estar con mi madre en estos momentos así, aunque sé que debo ser fuerte, en cualquier momento me quebraba, mi frágil corazón ya no soportaría otra situación así, desde lo que paso con el sujeto anterior, no confiaba en los hombres y con Natsu vio una luz de esperanza, pero no.

Todos los hombres son iguales, y todos los hombres buscan lo mismo, SEXO, sin ATADURAS, y sin RESTRICCIONES.

FinPovLucy

Y como ella no era de ese tipo de mujer, ella quería que su primera relación, su primera vez fuera de ensueño, que no tuviera nada malo que recordar, y la vez que se di con su antigua pareja, un hombre que al principio fue igual que Natsu, excepcional, atento, caballero, amoroso, muy servicial, y con el tiempo fue cambiando totalmente, fue un total idiota, y se acordaba de él a menudo, ya que marco a Lucy de manera negativa.

Era una historia demasiado larga y había comenzado cuando tenía apenas 16, ahora teniendo 18 recién cumplidos, se cuestionaba de cómo sería en realidad la expectativa de Lucy sabiendo que un pelmazo se encargo de sabotear su relación con su padre, de hacerle infinito daño con sus amigos, y lo más importante, de dejarla vacía como un cascaron seco por dentro y por fuera.

Lucy por fin había llegado a la dirección que su amiga le había dado por teléfono, toco el timbre y ahí vio esa melena azulada que ya no estaba tan corta como la última vez.

Su amiga de la infancia, la que no veía hace mucho tiempo, y la que le ayudo en todo momento y por motivos de fuerza mayor se tuvieron que separar, ahí estaba su apoyo incondicional.

\- Lucy! por fin llegaste, me tenias preocupada - Dijo Juvia

\- Oh juvia! estas hermosa mírate! - Dijo Lucy encantada de ver a su amiga, le dio un gran abrazo

\- Pasa, no te quedes afuera que hace frio, y cuéntame todo... me he perdido de mucho creo - Dijo ella dándole un abrazo fraternal

\- Juvia es una larga historia, no te encontraba y por suerte en una agenda que rescate de mi abrigo tenia tu numero, pero no sabía si llamarte, mi casa se quemó, y todo apunta a que fue intencional, creo que tengo demasiada mala suerte, porque además, conocí a un hombre allí... y todo esto, ahora, estoy mal... podría alojarme contigo por un tiempo mientras me estabilizo y junto dinero, te ayudaré.. di que si por favor - dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Obvio Lucy eres como una hermana para mi, aparte soy tu familia o no? - Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lucy

\- Gracias por todo Juvia, y te juro que te contaré todo, pero ahora necesito dormir, solo quiero olvidar...


	7. Chapter 7

FLASH BACK

\- ¿qué sucedió? - Dijo Juvia

\- Me siento utilizada juvia, el jugó conmigo, me decía cosas que eran comprometedoras, me cuidaba como nadie lo hizo, me llamaba siempre, siempre preocupado por mí, me decía que me quería y que era hermosa, y todo acabo así - Dijo Lucy llorando

\- ¿Pero que te hizo? - Dijo Juvia preocupada

\- Estaba con otra mujer mientras me seducía a mí, la noche que llegue acá lo descubrí, con otra mujer y fue todo horrible - dijo angustiada con la mirada perdida

\- Juvia te quiere escuchar, cuéntame mientras te preparo un chocolate caliente ¿está bien? - le dijo Juvia

\- Ese día yo iba a ir a inscribirme para entrar a bomberos, yo quería devolverle el favor por lo que había ocurrido con mi casa, pero al final me arrepentí, cuando iba de vuelta a la casa, me di cuenta que no tenía las llaves del departamento y espere afuera de este hasta tarde para poder toparme con Natsu y entrar con él, al final me aburrí y fui a comprar algo de comer, unos bocadillos que eran para Natsu porque se los había prometido, pero a la vuelta me empezaron a seguir unos tipos me empezaron a seguir, pero yo estaba muy asustada Juvia solo quise correr, pero me tropecé por el peso de las bolsas y me caí al piso . paró de contar la rubia porque estaba llorando desconsoladamente

\- Lucy sigue por favor - dijo Juvia

\- Ahí fue cuando.. ellos me agarraron, esos tres hombres me golpearon, y me llevaron a un callejón, y desperté sola, sin ropa interior Juvia creo que me violaron - Dijo Lucy rompiendo en llanto

\- oh por dios Lucy eso es terrible - dijo Juvia llevándose las manos a la boca

\- Si Juvia, pero lo peor viene después, cuando iba llegando al departamento de Natsu lo vi con una mujer, estaban muy apegados y cuando ella se despidió se besaron - Dijo Lucy llorando a más no poder

\- Lucy ven amiga mía, Juvia quiere que te tranquilices y si no quieres seguir contándome lo que ocurrió solo dime . Dijo Juvia abrazando fraternalmente a Lucy

\- No Juvia por favor déjame desahogarme contigo - Dijo Lucy mirando determinadamente a Juvia

\- Esta bien, sigue, escucharé todo - Dijo Juvia

\- Cuando pase por el lado del auto de esa mujer la reconocí e una fotografía que tiene Natsu en su cuarto donde aparecen muchos bomberos, y cuando iba entrando vi la puerta abierta y la luz del dormitorio prendida, cuando me asome vi a Natsu con unas bragas rojas en su mano, las estaba oliendo, y el tapado hasta el trasero desnudo, ahí fue cuando entendí que el solo me mintió, Juvia ¿ es que acaso nadie puede amarme y serme fiel? ...

FIN FLASH BACK.-

Hace dos meses ya que había sucedido todo, Lucy seguía estudiando y trabajando a la vez, llegaba tarde a casa y poco tiempo tenia para pensar en lo que había pasado, el tiempo libre lo ocupaba en ayudar en tareas simples de enfermería en el hospital más cercano a la casa de Juvia, donde por ser becada l dejaban participar en el hospital en horarios de alto flujo, tareas básicas como poner vías, sueros, administrar medicamentos, punciones y hasta curaciones simples...

el día de hoy jueves 20 de noviembre, a Lucy le toco ser ayudante nocturna en la sala de emergencias, le toco hacer curaciones, estaba de lo más normal cuando de pronto ocurrió algo que ella no tenía en mente.

Caos esa era la palabra que describía el lugar, era un caos la salida de emergencia todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

\- Rápido, llamen a traumatología, bombero en shock hipovolémico, caído desde un piso 4 del incendio que está ocurriendo ahora!

"Bombero?, empresa?, shock hipovolémico?" Pensaba Lucy

\- Llamen a la doctora Mavis

\- Ella es la encargada de traumatología hoy?

\- Si, de inmediato!

\- Lucy, Suero fisiológico, bajada de suero, prepara brazos derecho para poner una vía! - Grito su maestra Mavis, era la doctora encargada de traumatología y la maestra y mentora de Lucy.

\- Ahora voy! - Corrió Lucy para llevar lo que su maestra pidió

pero al ver a la persona recostada en la camilla y los que lo acompañaban entró en pánico y se puso pálida.

\- Erza? - Dijo una pálida Lucy

\- Lucy rápido el suero - Dijo Mavis gritando

\- Si tome! - dijo entregándole el suero acercándose al bombero caído, pero cuando se acerco a la camilla...

\- Oh dios! que le pasó- Dijo Lucy con las manos en la boca - Natsu! responde, ¿ Que sucedió?

\- Lucy lo conoces? - Pregunto Mavis

\- Si maestra, erza que sucedió? - Dijo derramando lagrimas Lucy

\- Lucy, Natsu se cayó, estaba destechando con Gray y no sabes cómo, solo soltó el hacha y cayó - Dijo erza aun con el uniforme de bomberos toda sucia.

\- Como es eso? como soltó el hacha, si es a lo único que se aferra, ¿ por qué la soltó? - Se preguntaba Lucy

\- Lucy! fuera, y la gente que acompaña al paciente también! estorban - Dijo Mavis enojada

Entrando todos los médicos solicitados a la sala donde estaba Natsu, Lucy, Erza y el hombre que acompañaba a Erza vestido de bombero también.

\- Lucy, Natsu te estuvo buscando, nos pidió ayuda a mí y a Gray - Erza señaló a Gray, quien solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo

\- Erza por favor no.. no es el momento, esto no debió pasar, porque justo hoy y estando yo aquí - Decía Lucy mientras se tocaba las sienes

\- Lucy cálmate por favor, Natsu es fuerte se va a recuperar, y va a querer hablar contigo para arreglar toda la situación, todo mejorará ahora que te encontramos - Dijo Gray

\- No.. Gray es tu nombre cierto? - Dijo Lucy con un rostro enojado

\- Si exacto, Gray Fullbuster -

\- El no debía encontrarme, el y yo no, no debía encontrarme si? - Dijo ella seria

\- Lucy, desde que te fuiste, Natsu está destrozado, desde que te fuiste el ya no es el mismo y por eso mismo queremos que arreglen sus problemas.. por favor -

Pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, Juvia que iba entrando con 2 cafés y una merienda para Lucy quedo pasmada al ver a esas personas.

\- Lucy! - Dijo Fuerte Juvia

\- Juvia.. menos mal llegaste - Dijo Lucy cambiando totalmente la expresión al ver a Juvia

\- Quienes son ellos?, ¿ Que hacen aquí estos bomberos? - Dijo Juvia mirando con cara de odio a las personas que tenia al frente, al percatarse que eran bomberos se acordó automáticamente de Natsu

\- Hola! yo soy Gray Fullbuster, ella Erza, estamos aquí por nuestro capitán, Natsu el tuvo un accidente grave y ahora están atendiéndolo - dijo gray sin saber que estaba metiendo la pata

\- Lucy vamos - Dijo juvia mirando con desdén a Gray

\- Hey! espera, Lucy tiene que esperar a Natsu, el necesita verla, por ultimo deja tu dirección y tu numero de teléfono para poder estar en contacto - dijo Gray

\- No y no molesten más! - Dijo Juvia seriamente

\- pero por que actúas así? - Dijo Erza

\- El simplemente no merecía volver a encontrar a Lucy - Dijo Juvia - vamos Lucy por favor, estabas tan bien antes de que volviera a aparecer

\- Juvia por favor esperemos a ver como esta, solo eso no pido nada mas, después de eso volveré a como estábamos antes, desaparecerá del mapa - Dijo Lucy

\- Lucy por favor acuérdate de todo, no por un accidente tienes que volver a lo de antes- Dijo Juvia

\- Creo que ya eligió - Dijo Gray - que se quede si ella quiere

\- Juvia no está hablando contigo - Dijo juvia amenazándolo con la mirada desafiante

\- Juvia por favor dale tu numero celular al señor Fullbuster - dijo Lucy

\- está bien! Fullbuster anota! - Dijo Juvia alzando la voz

\- Hey! basta estamos aquí por Natsu - dijo erza que fue interrumpida por una doctora que salió de la habitación donde estaba Natsu.

\- Familiares del señor Dragneel!

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

\- Familiares del señor Dragneel? -

\- Aquí! - Dijeron al unisonó Gray, Lucy y Erza

\- el señor Dragneel esta estable dentro de su gravedad, la caída le provoco una fractura en su brazo izquierdo, y junto con eso hay tres costillas fracturadas, por ese motivo tendrá que quedarse un par de días en el hospital para ver su evolución, por ahora está dormido a causa de los calmantes para el dolor, las visitas están delimitadas ya que está en la zona de cuidados intensivos - Finalizó Mavis

\- Muchas gracias maestra - dijo Lucy

Erza y gray fueron los primeros en entrar, los dos se abrazaron al mirar el estado de su compañero, habían corrido un gran susto ya que habían pensado lo peor al ver como caía su amigo desde tanta altura.

estaba con el brazo izquierdo enyesado, el pecho vendado y conectado a bajadas de suero.

\- Maldito flamitas para la próxima no te soltare en ningún momento, no volveré a correr el riesgo de perder a un hermano - Dijo Gray cuando se acerco a Natsu y le toco la mano derecha

\- Natsu estaremos aquí en todo momento recupérate pronto por favor, y tenemos una excelente noticia... encontramos a Lucy y no la perderemos de vista, por favor despierta pronto - Dijo Erza

Cuando esta escena paso, los dos amigos salieron de la habitación, dándole el turno a Lucy para entrar a verlo.

Lucy tenía un nudo en la garganta, se le formaba al pensar en qué condiciones vería a su gran amor, el que se encargo de romperle el corazón. cuando entro, rompió en llanto, pero un llanto silencioso, Lucy lo veía con dolor, por una parte verlo en ese estado, estaba flaco, con ojeras, el pelo largo, más largo de lo común...

lo abrazo como pudo, sin pasar a llevar todos los implementos médicos, y le besó la frente, silenciosamente le pidió perdón por haberle faltado en dos meses, tenia sentimientos encontrados, se merecía todo eso Natsu después del error que cometió? ... Lucy lamentablemente era muy compasiva, y el amor que sentía hacia Natsu era infinito, no había comparación con nada, pero Natsu no la buscó, era lo que más le dolía, que no haya hecho el intento de buscarla y pedirle disculpas por ultimo.

Después de este caos sentimental en su cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas le dio el último beso a Natsu y salió al pasillo, Juvia se asomo a ver a Lucy y cuando se encontraron lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse, Juvia como buena amiga dejo a su amiga llorar en su hombro hasta que alguien interrumpió.

\- Lucy, no puedes entrar en este caso ya que vi que tienes algún tipo de relación con el paciente, no quiero que e entrometas a menos que yo te lo pida, ¿Está bien? - Dijo seria Mavis.

\- Pero maestra! - intento responder Lucy pero rápidamente fue cortada por Mavis

\- Niña agradece que estas aquí, porque si yo fuera otra persona estarías solamente bañando a los pacientes, mantente alejada del caso, no te prohíbo que lo veas, solo limítate ok? - Dijo Mavis poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Lucy

\- Esta bien maestra, muchas gracias por todo, buenas noches - Dijo Lucy

\- Buenas noches a las dos - Dijo Mavis

\- Buenas noches maestra - dijeron las dos

\- Juvia quiere que Lucy descanse, vamos a casa - Y así se fueron a casa

iban solas las dos caminando por la calle en silencio cada vez se hacía más cortante el ambiente hasta que Juvia rompió el silencio.

\- Lucy, por favor, estabas bien antes de que el apareciera de nuevo, Juvia no quiere verte mal de nuevo por ese hombre, no sientas lastima por él es algo que solo ocurrió y ya.. - Dijo Juvia

\- Juvia no... no puedo dejarlo así, se y tengo presente todo el daño que me hizo, pero es que lo extraño tanto, no puedo dejarlo solo ahora que está mal no.. - Dijo Lucy melancólica

\- Juvia sabe que Lucy saldrá herida, pero Juvia no te dejara sola, estará para ti siempre - Dijo Juvia dándole un abrazo fraternal a Lucy, pero el abrazo fue interrumpido por su celular que insistente sonaba.

\- Aló? , hola Levy, si Juvia está llegando a mi departamento, si quieres venir te espero, si, okey adiós - Dijo Juvia

\- Juvia, me iré a acostar, aprovecharé de descansar harto para mañana andar bien - dijo Lucy apenas entraron al departamento de Juvia

\- Esta bien Lucy, Juvia estará preparándose un chocolate caliente cualquier cosa solo dile a Juvia lo que quieras

\- Gracias Juvia pero por ahora solo quiero dormir .

y así Lucy subió a su habitación Juvia se había ido a preparar el chocolate caliente, sonó el timbre...

\- Hola Juvia, tanto tiempo! - Dijo Levy dándole un abrazo a Juvia

\- Oh Levy tanto tiempo, Juvia te extraño demasiado, pasa no te quedes afuera - Dijo Juvia

\- Gracias , y Lucy? - Pregunto la pequeña peli azul que había llegado emocionada para poder ver a Lucy y darle una sorpresa

\- ya está dormida, Juvia la consoló un par de horas hasta el departamento - Dijo Juvia triste

\- Que pena toda esta situación, Lucy era una chica alegre, sabes algo del chico? pregunto curiosa la peli azul

\- Por lo que juvia supo ninguna mejoría, pero Lucy está convencida en ir al hospital a cuidarlo - dijo juvia

\- Hay que dejarla para que se dé cuenta, pero no dejarla sin apoyo, si no que ella misma tome sus propias decisiones, es lo mejor, así me paso a mí y mírame soy la mujer más feliz del mundo - Dijo Levy

\- Juvia lo sabe, y lo tiene claro, pero Juvia no sabe cómo protegerla más, solo de noche Juvia puede ir a acompañar a Lucy, porque Juvia trabaja todo el día - Dijo Juvia afligida

\- Tranquila Juvia yo te ayudaré, no estarás sola en esto, yo y tu sabes quién te ayudaremos en todo - Dijo la peli azul

\- Gracias Levy-chan Juvia te lo agrádese - Dijo Juvia

\- De nada Juvia, ahora me tengo que ir o si no Gajeel se pondrá como loco al no verme en casa - dijo Levy - Adiós Juvia.

\- Adiós Levy-chan saludos al gruñón de parte de Juvia - Dijo Juvia

y así Levy se marchó, Juvia termino de asear y se fue a dormir..

a la mañana siguiente, Juvia no paraba de pensar en Lucy, como alejarla de lo que tanto le hacía daño a su amiga?, no sabía cómo, pero tenía

que hacer algo por ella. Mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan concentrada que no notó que su teléfono sonaba insistentemente, y apenas lo tomo contestó rápidamente.

\- Hola? - Dijo fuerte y agitada Juvia

\- Hola buen día, hablo con la señorita Juvia Loxar - Dijo una voz grave y muy varonil

\- Si, con quien tiene el gusto Juvia - Dijo Juvia dulcemente

\- Gray Fullbuster, nos conocimos.. - y antes que pudiera seguir presentándose Juvia lo corto de manera tajante.

\- Oh! si Juvia te recuerda, que quieres, habla rápido, Juvia está muy ocupada tiene que ir a trabajar - Dijo Juvia cortante

\- Que mujer más pesada! - Dijo Gray en voz baja - quería saber si Lucy estaba en el departamento, para ver la posibilidad de juntarnos a conversar -

\- No, no está, está en el hospital, y lo más seguro es que este con su amigo el bombero caído, cosa que a Juvia no le hace mucha gracia - Dijo ella con desdén

\- Hey! que mal genio eres, para ahorrarme todo esto dame el numero de Lucy y la llamo a ella, para no escuchar mas tu pesada voz - Dijo Gray enojado

\- No, el único medio con el que contactaran con Lucy es por Juvia, porque Juvia no dejara que le vuelvan a hacer daño a Lucy - Dijo Juvia

\- Señorita Loxar, no es algo que me incumba a mi o a usted, solo a Natsu y Lucy, ellos tienen que solucionar sus problemas, mi amigo sufrió bastante cuando Lucy desapareció, no dejare que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, por eso necesito hablar con Lucy y contarle algunas cosas que debe saber - Dijo Gray tajante

\- Señor Gray, Juvia le repite, este será el único medio por donde tendrán contacto con Lucy, si quiere saber algo sobre ella o hablar con ella, primero será con Juvia, llame a este número cuando quiera - dijo Juvia

\- Esta bien señorita Loxar, nos podríamos juntar para poder conversar bien el tema por favor - dijo Gray

\- Esta bien, llame de nuevo a Juvia y podremos hablar, ahora si no le molesta, Juvia tiene que irse, Adiós - Dijo Juvia. Cabreada se fue a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en el hospital estaba una Lucy con una expresión indescifrable, ella conocía a esa mujer pero no sabía de dónde.

\- Hora de muerta, 6:45 am, 21 de noviembre del 2014 - Dijo la doctora Mavis - Lucy anota los últimos datos para poder enviar a la morgue a esta persona.

\- Si maestra - Dijo Lucy, quien lucía seria frente de un cadáver de una mujer quien había sido atropellada durante la noche, era una mujer joven, no tenía más de 20 años, estaba en la flor de la vida, con buenos atributos, una mujer hermosa, pero que lamentablemente había terminado con la cara desfigurada.

\- Maestra! - Dijo Fuerte Lucy - aquí falta el nombre de la paciente

\- Lissana Strauss - Dijo seriamente Mavis


	9. Chapter 9

Lissana Strauss... qué lindo nombre, para esa pobre mujer como quedo… - Dijo pensativa Lucy mientras preparaba a la difunta mujer

Eran todavía las 7:00 am. Muy temprano pero para Lucy ya empezaba el día, después de estar 3 horas en el hospital ayudando a su maestra, se iba a clases y ahí estaba hasta la tarde, ya era una rutina muy pesada pero desde que se había ido de la casa de Natsu se tuvo que acostumbrar a ser esforzada y luchar por todas las cosas que ella quería, aunque se tuviera que partir el lomo.

Mientras iba caminando, pensando en Natsu, en como estaría en el hospital, y en como tendría que pagarle a Juvia este mes por todo lo que le había pedido prestado se topó con unos hombres que la miraban extraño…

El miedo empezó a correr por sus venas, sudaba frío, ¿Serían los mismos hombres de la otra vez?, imposible esos eran totalmente distintos, y estos ¿Que querían?, empezó a caminar más rápido por la calle, solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la entrada de la universidad cuando uno de los hombres la agarro por uno de los brazos y la arrastro a un callejón.

¿Cómo mierda podía pasar eso, tan mala suerte tenia, como nadie se metía a ayudarla? Eran preguntas que se hacía Lucy mientras las lágrimas bañaban su terso rostro y los matones seguían arrastrándola.

Solo te diremos una cosa niñita – Dijo uno de ellos rompiendo el silencio - Déjate de llorar o te daremos motivo para ello

¡Que quieren por favor déjenme ir! – Dijo Lucy con un llanto ahogado

¡Cállate! – Dijo un hombre jalándole el cabello a Lucy quien gritaba desesperada por el dolor a un lado...

Mira putita solo te lo diremos una vez, si no vuelves a tu casa estarás en graves problemas, este no es tu lugar – Dijo el mismo hombre que la tenia del pelo

¡Quién eres tú para decirme eso! – Dijo Lucy

Solo te diré un nombre, y te quedara todo claro, Jude, tu queridísimo padre está detrás de todo esto, así que si no quieres terminar como tu mamá, vete lo más rápido que puedas de Fairy tail

¿y si no que? – Dijo Lucy tratando de zafarse

Si no, por orden de tu amado padre, nos podremos divertir como queramos contigo, creo ya lo hicieron una vez ¿o no? – Y una risa estridente se escuchó

Lucy estaba pálida, no sabía qué hacer, ¿su padre estaba detrás de la "violación"?

¡Responde niña! – Dijo el hombre tirando más de su cabello – ¿Aceptaras el trato?

Si pero por favor déjenme en paz, solo quiero que me dejen tranquila, por favor – Dijo Lucy llorando

Gracias por ahorrarnos más trabajo idiota – Dijo el hombre tirándola al piso y pateándole la cara – hasta nunca!

Desolada, no… no, Devastada, mmmm una mejor, destruida, ¡esa sí!

Esa palabra calzaba justo con lo que sentía ahora, estaba destruida, ¿ quién más que su padre?, debió haber pensado en eso desde un principio, ya que era muy bonito para ser verdad que ella escapándose de su casa, su padre no la buscaría para casarla a la fuerza, para construir el gran "imperio" que necesitaba tener para saciar su necesidad de dinero.

¿ por qué mierda ella tenía que hacer realidad sus sueños, si ella lo único que quería era estudiar, ser enfermera, estar en hospitales y ser bombera? Era algo que no le caía en la cabeza, y nunca podría pasar.

Caminando a la universidad, no… Caminando sin rumbo mejor dicho, estaba hecha añicos, y no sabía dónde ir, ¿a molestar a Juvia al trabajo? No.. era algo que no podía hacer, porque ya bastantes problemas le había dado por ir a quedarse a su casa, al hospital?, no porque Mavis su maestra tomaría acciones legales, o peor la justicia con sus propias manos.

\- Será mejor que desaparezca - dijo Lucy con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

y así emprendió camino al hospital, se iba a despedir de Natsu, en un arranque de locura, quería dejar todo atrás y para eso se tenía que ir lejos de la ciudad, lejos del peligroso de su padre que solo quería dañarla a ella y a las personas que amaba, cuando estuvo cerca del hospital se limpió la cara y entro lo más rápido posible para encontrarse con Natsu, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con Natsu sentado en su cama.

Los dos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, un Natsu por un lado casi hiperventilado por estar viendo a su amada Lucy, y por otro lado una Lucy apegada a la puerta que abrió por inercia pensando que su amado estaría inconsciente, como lo había estado por días.

\- Lu... Luce - Dijo Natsu en un murmullo poco audible

\- Natsu, por fin despertaste - Dijo Lucy melancólica del otro lado de la habitación

\- Luce que... que paso? - dijo el mirándola fijamente

\- Tu, tuviste un accidente en un llamado, te caíste y estuviste muy grave, pero veo que ya estás bien, solo venia a ver como estabas ... ahora me voy - dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta para irse

\- Luce! - Dijo Natsu en un intento por pararse, cayó de bruces al suelo, al percatarse Lucy corrió para ayudarle

\- Natsu, no puedes hacer eso! - Dijo Lucy enojada al ver a Natsu quejándose por el dolor de muñeca que tenia

\- Luce, por favor te lo ruego no me dejes, no después de todo el tiempo que espere para verte, por favor necesito hablar contigo - Dijo Natsu desesperado

\- Natsu por favor cálmate, no te hace bien estar así - Dijo Lucy tratando de parar a Natsu

\- luce por favor dime que podremos hablar, no quiero perderte de nuevo no! - dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy y pegándola a su cuello

\- Natsu por favor, no hay nada que hablar... deja que te suba a la cama y me vaya, no puedo quedarme más tiempo acá - Dijo Lucy con voz afligida, lo cual Natsu captó

\- ¿Qué pasa, por qué esa voz? - Dijo Natsu mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- Nada, solo no puedo estar más tiempo en la ciudad, necesito irme rápido - Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

\- cuéntame... tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por favor dime - dijo Natsu

\- Natsu, es algo complicado, y corres peligro si te lo digo prefiero no meter a nadie en el saco donde estoy yo... por favor no pidas más explicaciones, no quiero que te pase nada a ti, ni a Juvia ni a nadie que me importe - Dijo ella derramando una lagrima traicionera

\- Lucy de que me perdí? quien me puede hacer daño? no.. no.. no yo no te dejaré sola, menos cuando necesitas a alguien - Dijo Natsu volviendo a abrazarla - solo dime que necesitas y yo correré para que tengas todo...

\- Solo... necesito tus brazos - Dijo Lucy entregándose a los brazos fortachones de Natsu que la atraían a su cuerpo

\- Aquí estoy pequeña, conmigo nada te faltará - Dijo Natsu fundiéndose en un abrazo con Lucy

Mientras tanto esa escena era vista de afuera por una persona misteriosa, que se fue a los momentos de ver el abrazo...

\- Luce.. - Dijo sonrojado Natsu

\- ¿qué pasa Natsu? - dijo ella calmada acostada entre los brazos del.

\- Cuéntame todo, quiero saberlo todo, ¿qué paso en este tiempo? - Dijo él con una voz cargada de tristeza

\- Muchas cosas.. ya habrá tiempo, solo hay que recuperarlo - Dijo Lucy

\- Según el médico mañana me darían el alta, Lucy donde te estás quedando? - Dijo Natsu con voz suave

\- Estoy viviendo con Juvia, ella me ha ayudado en todo desde que.. - un silencio perturbador se creó - desde que me fui de tu departamento.. ya sabes

\- Quieres volver a vivir conmigo? - pregunto sin rodeos Natsu

\- no, Natsu no puedo dejar a Juvia así como así, ella estuvo en los peores momentos.. - Dijo Lucy sin darse cuenta hizo sentir pésimo a Natsu

\- Puedes hablar con ella.. quiero recuperar todo el tiempo, mas ahora que estaré con licencia un par de meses por la fractura - dijo mostrándole el yeso en su antebrazo

\- Tengo que hablar con ella, se que se molestará conmigo, pero.. - y ahí fue cuando la mente de Lucy hizo "clic" y se acordó de lo que había sucedido en la tarde - Natsu, yo no puedo quedarme más en la ciudad... - soltó de repente

\- ¿ Por qué Lucy, porque estas afanada en dejarme, ahora que te encontré no quiero dejarte ir! y no lo haré ni aunque me pongas una pistola en la cabeza - Dijo Natsu

\- Ese es el punto, no quiero llegar a eso - Dijo ella melancólica

\- a que te refieres Lucy? que sucede dime.. - Dijo Natsu rompiendo el lazo tan fuerte que tenían

\- Natsu, me amenazaron... tengo que volver con mi padre, si no todos ustedes pagaran las consecuencias, no quiero que nada malo les pase - Dijo Lucy abrazándolo nuevamente, llorando en su pecho.

\- Tranquila Luce... yo estaré aquí para ti, nos ocultaremos si es necesario, pero tienes que hablar con Juvia, ven a vivir conmigo - Dijo Natsu decidido

\- Hablaré hoy con Juvia - Dijo Lucy acostándose de nuevo en la camilla con Natsu...


	10. Chapter 10

FLASH BACK

\- es algo temporal, juvia por favor es por el bien de todos los que me rodean - decía Lucy

esperanzada porque su amiga no la rechazara y se enojara con ella

\- Juvia lo que no entiende, es porque justamente con ese hombre que te hizo tanto daño, no lo

puedo aceptar, que pasa si dañan otra vez a Lucy? - Decía juvia con los brazos en forma de jarra en

su cintura y recriminando cada vez mas a su amiga

\- Juvia por favor entiende. cuando se solucione todo seremos las dos nuevamente - Dijo Lucy conciliadora

\- Lucy, Juvia quiere saber todo de ti pero a su tiempo, no desaparezcas otra vez - dijo Juvia dándole

un abrazo

\- Te lo juro!, no volverá a suceder - Dijo Lucy tomando sus maletas, dirigiéndose a donde su

acompañante de cabellos rosados la esperaba a bordo de un auto.

FIN FLASH BACK

\- Vamos a hacerlo igual que antes? - Dijo Natsu señalando su cuarto

\- No!, tranquilo yo tengo mi cama, solo tengo que traerla y armarla, puedo hacerme un lugar en el

otro cuarto, si puedes correr las cajas conmigo para no desordenarte mucho - Dijo ella observando

la reacción de Natsu, muy cautelosa.

\- Yo no tengo problema en que sea todo como antes, o si quieres te hago un lado en mi habitación

aprovechando el espacio corremos mi cama y armamos la tuya - Dijo él con una sonrisa tierna

\- Claro no hay problema, mi ropa tengo que acomodarla, y por hoy como lo haremos Natsu - Dijo ella mirándola un poco sonrojada.

\- Si no tienes problemas, dormir conmigo aquí en mi cama, o yo dormir en el sillón - Dijo Natsu

viendo la cara sonrojada de Lucy

\- Em... bueno yo.. -

\- Si no te agrada, no te preocupes, que desconsiderado de mi parte, yo dormiré en el sillón Luce -

Le dijo con una mirada conciliadora tomándola por el mentón para darle paso a un abrazo

caluroso que a los dos les hacia falta.

\- Natsu... me hacías tanta falta - dijo en un susurro

\- Lucy, me podrás contar todo ahora.. es que estoy ansioso por saber.. - Dijo el apretando mas el

abrazo

\- Natsu la historia es muy larga, y después de que me fui de aquí... las cosas no siguieron muy bien,

en realidad yo no sigo bien... - Dijo ella tornando su cabeza a un lado, exactamente en el hueco

entre el hombro y el cuello de Natsu

\- Que paso después que te fuiste? - dijo el aspirando el aroma característico que anhelaba sentir

hace meses - Que te hicieron?

\- Estoy amenazada, por mi padre... - dijo ella a medida que su voz se apagaba

\- Que dijiste? - Dijo Natsu indignado - Por qué?

\- ME mando a decir con unos matones que me interceptaron el día que te fui a ver al hospital, el

día que despertaste, que si no volvía a su lado, lo lamentaría por toda la gente me rodea... - 

\- Pero por qué? como tu padre te hace eso?¨- Dijo Natsu conmocionado

\- No lo sé, no me dijeron eso, y de pasada recibí algunos golpes - dijo ella apenada

\- que, qué? - Dijo ahora un Natsu furioso - esos malditos te golpearon? - grito con una vena

palpitante en su frente

\- me golpearon... no quería ir con ellos y me llevaros a rastras a un callejón donde me golpearon y

me acorralaron... - Dijo ella mirando hacia el piso

\- muéstrame..

\- ¿Qué? - dijo ella subiendo rápidamente la cabeza

\- Muéstrame donde te golpearon! - dijo el subiendo el tono de voz asustando a Lucy - perdón luce

solo no soporto el hecho que unos malditos matones te hayan puesto las manos encima! no

mereces eso.

Lucy solo asintió y se saco la pollera ancha con la que andaba, dejándose puesto un brasier deportivo negro.

Los golpes eran evidentes, tenia hematomas a lo largo de su columna, en sus costillas y hasta en un seno lo que más indigno a Natsu fue una cicatriz de quemadura de cigarrillo, lo que lo hizo entrar en un estado de furia lanzando su celular a la muralla, botando todo a su paso gritando y desahogando su frustración por no haber podido defender la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Lucy en un intento por detenerlo hizo que los dos cayeran al piso, ella encima de el...

\- Natsu por favor detente, ya pasó, cálmate- Decía Lucy abrazada a él como un koala

\- Mírate y dime como quieres que me calme luce, mira todo la mierda que te hicieron y yo

deprimiéndome por no verte, en vez de esforzarme para encontrarte y solucionar todo el

problema que pasó... - dijo él en un llanto ahogado

\- Natsu por favor no sufras por esto, ya está superado, no volverá a pasar porque te tengo a ti o

no? - Dijo ella susurrándole al oído

\- Nada te volverá a pasar Luce, yo te protegeré y nadie te volverá a tocar un pelo - Dijo el decidido

\- te creo y ojala que así sea, porque no soportaría que otra vez otro hombre... - dijo ella mirándolo

a los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Natsu la beso apasionadamente.

El beso duro minutos, se les hizo una eternidad a los dos, porque los dos se devoraban, se necesitaban y se querían, se estaban queriendo con ese beso, de a poco Natsu fue intensificando el beso, Lucy por su parte no se quedaba atrás, y acariciaba el cuerpo de Natsu como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. En un intento de pararse Natsu cae con Lucy quedando el arriba de ella, tomándola por la nuca para abrirse paso en su boca y así el beso tan anhelado por los dos no se acabara, hasta que los dos empezaron a jadear, sus pulmones aclamaban oxigeno y ahí fue cuando se separaron...

\- Luce, me hiciste tanta falta - Dijo el pegando su frente a la de Lucy

\- Na... Natsu - Dijo ella sonrojada

\- Luce, fue un error... no sabía cómo decirle que no, ella era mi amiga y de un momento a otro se

traspapeló todo - dijo él con pesar - ella era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana y no pretendía

que la relación terminara como terminó, ella se me insinuaba pero yo fui demasiado ingenuo, yo

aceptaba todo de ella por lo que te dije Luce, porque ella para mí era como una hermana, nunca

quise llegar a esos extremos con ella.

\- Natsu, no es... no es necesario, ya déjalo... - dijo ella girando la cabeza hacia un costado para que

Natsu no se diera cuenta de las lagrimas traicioneras que rodaron por su rostro

\- Si Luce! yo te quiero a ti, yo te quiero conmigo por favor no me tortures, yo te amo a ti, me di

cuenta de eso en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, sufrí por todo el daño que te hice, no

volveré a hacerlo, Lucy por favor podríamos empezar desde 0 - dijo él lo último en un susurro 

\- No puedo negarme a nada, no puedo decir tampoco que no sufrí, porque en realidad estuve

muerta en vida... y verte llegar al hospital ese día fue fatídico, pero... yo también te amo, y no

quiero estar sin ti... - Dijo ella tomándole la cara y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

\- Te dije que me hacías inmensamente feliz? - dijo el susurrándole en los labios, para volver a

besarla

Mientras esta escena melosa sucedía dentro del departamento, por fuera era observado desde la lejanía por un hombre sospechoso.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Hola Natsu como sigues? - Decía la voz ronca de un hombre que hablaba por teléfono

\- Bien y tu Gray, que cuentas? -

\- Aburrido totalmente, no hemos salido a nada, ninguna casa de ha prendido, ningún accidente, estamos estancados-

\- enserio?, será porque les falta la persona principal en la bomba - dijo Natsu en tono burlón

\- O no ya estamos los suficientes - Decía gray burlándose de Natsu

\- Diablos! que mal amigo eres, yo aquí sufriendo sin poder ir a la bomba y tu allá sin salir y burlándote-

\- El que puede, puede amigo y el que no aplaude - Dijo Gray para romper en risas

\- Maldito Gray quieres pelea! ojala no salga nada hasta que yo vuelva para que sufras lo mismo que yo! - Dijo Natsu

\- Oh amigo no sufras, tienes a Lucy en tu departamento, y estas con ella 24/7 que mas quieres? - Dijo Gray

\- Saber que ha pasado en la bomba, las buenas nuevas y las no tan buenas también... hay algún rastro de ella? - Dijo

Natsu con una voz tenue, la cual no quería hacer notar el interés.

\- No amigo, no se ha sabido nada de ella, no contesta los mensajes, ni el teléfono, cuando la van a ver a su

departamento nadie sale... es así hace más de dos semanas, creo que lo que le dijiste le afecto de sobremanera, pero

bueno seguiremos intentando hasta encontrarla, cualquier cosa te avisaremos, tu tranquilo - Dijo Gray tratando de

apaciguar los nervios de su mejor amigo.

\- Por favor, por ultimo necesito hablar bien las cosas con ella y aclararle que Lucy es bueno.. tu sabes - Dijo él un poco

sonrojado por lo que iba a decir

\- Tranquilo amigo, menos mal encontraste a tu chica, lo que es yo... no puedo ni acercarme a esa mujer insoportable...

es como si fuese alérgica a los bomberos, a los hombre, y sobre todo a mí que soy tu amigo... - Dijo él con pesar

\- Solo sigue intentando y no te rindas, eso le demostrara que de verdad te interesa, y por favor que yo no sea tu tema de

conversación idiota! porque ella de cierto modo me sigue odiando.. - Dijo Natsu indignado por lo que su amigo hacia

\- Si lo sé flamita, cálmate que se como seducir a una mujer - Dijo Gray

\- Si lo sé maldito hielito, pero ella no es cualquier mujer, es la mujer más independiente, y feminista que hay, y por lo

que me conto Lucy ella no está abierta a cualquier persona.. - Dijo Natsu curioso por lo que su Lucy le había contado

hace días

\- Bueno flamita te dejo, ahora iré con los cadetes estos mocosos me tienen harto, son como chicle - dijo él con cansancio

en la voz

\- Solo hay que tenerles paciencia y agotarlos solo son los días sábados que los ves.. no te harán nada, solo serán 4

sábados mas sin mi - dijo Natsu alentado a su amigo

\- Solo recupérate pronto flamita y mándale saludos a Lucy, dile que hable con sea miga... porque creo que yo poco y

nada la convenzo, adiós - Dijo Gray

\- Adiós idiota y sigue mi concejo! - Y finalmente corto...

Ya era sábado, y se suponía que Lucy debería haber vuelto cerca de las 2pm. Su pasantía por el hospital terminaba a las 1, y hoy no tenía que ir a la universidad, Natsu ya se estaba preocupando, pero cuando empezaba a buscar sus llaves para irse en su auto a buscarla, una preciosa rubia apareció por la puerta de entrada, en todo su esplendor.

No la había visto en la mañana al salir, aunque estuvieran durmiendo juntos, Natsu parecía una roca durmiendo, no despertaba ni con agua, solo cuando Lucy se despedía de él con un beso que hacía correr a mil por hora el corazón de Natsu.

Lucy venia por su parte atrasada, ya que había pasado al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para hacerle una comida rica a Natsu, con todos los reportes que traía y unos apuntes sobre un expediente médico, se le hacia difícil llevar todo.

\- Natsu deja de mirarme así y ayúdame - Decía chillando Lucy porque sus manos estaban cediendo ante el peso

Natsu como pudo corrió en su ayuda, y antes de que cayera todo al piso, agarró los expedientes médicos y una bolsa con papas.

\- Oh menos mal, juraría que estaban a punto de caerse hasta mis manos - dijo Lucy algo cansada por el peso

\- Luce! me hubieses llamado, para que tienes el celular? - Gruñó un poco molesto Natsu

\- Perdón, solo quería darte una sorpresa gruñón, y espero que te guste - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

\- Nada nuevo?, todo bien Luce - dijo ya más calmado, con los ojos de un cachorro

\- Todo bien, excelente mejor dicho - Dijo ella con voz llena de felicidad

\- Porque todo tan excelente ? - pregunto curioso Natsu

\- porque me asignaron la investigación de un cuerpo no reclamado... y que por motivos suficientes creo que no lo

reclaman - Dijo ella

\- Porque tienes que investigar un cadáver ? - dijo Natsu con la piel de gallina, no es que le diera miedo la gente muerta,

solo que un cadáver no reclamado, era como invadir un sitio privado, profanar a alguien de cierto modo

\- Porque inexplicablemente el cadáver tiene muchas heridas cortantes, y bueno... creo que fue torturada... después de

hacer el reporte, tengo que entregárselo a mi maestra y eso después irá a un forense - dijo ella con orgullo

\- Ósea parte importante será la parte que tú hagas, te felicito Lucy - Dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en los labios a lo

que Lucy le correspondió con gusto.

Natsu dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos encima de la repisa, y se llevo a Lucy al sillón donde dormía anteriormente cuando Lucy se quedaba en su departamento...

De a poco empezó a tomar por la cintura a Lucy, atrayéndola a él, dándole pequeños besos detrás de la oreja, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja de pasada, y así se tiraron los dos al sillón, Lucy por su parte besaba el cuello de Natsu y le acariciaba con una mano la espalda y la otra tenía su cabello sedoso que tanto adoraba agarrar. De a poco se fueron separando, ambos con la respiración a full, al final se abrazaron y quedaron en silencio mientras los dos escuchaban sus corazones latir fuertemente.

\- Extrañaba esto - Dijo ronroneando un Natsu muy colorado

\- No exageres, desde la mañana que no lo hacemos - Dijo Lucy sonrojada

\- Luce! - Dijo con los cachetes inflados - tu sabes que en las mañanas no tengo conciencia

\- Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que tengas un sueño tan pesado como una roca - Dijo Lucy indignada

\- Lo siento es que odio las mañanas, por qué crees que todo lo hago de noche - Dijo el dándole una mirada seductora

\- Si me di cuenta, Hey! vamos a hacer la comida, no como nada desde temprano - Dijo ella mientras tomo los

documentos que anteriormente Natsu le había quitado de las manos y se lo llevó al cuarto que compartían a repasar un

poco antes de hacer la comida.

Mientras las papas se freían, y la carne se asaba, Lucy estudiaba los documentos del cadáver que le habían asignado para investigar, no solo el nombre de la chica le causaba un pequeño sentimiento de extrañeza si no que también la manera en que murió, tenía varios cortes, las muñecas y tobillos con marcas moradas que le hacía referencia a un posible amordazamiento, tenia apuñaladas y lo más terrible es que sus ojos no estaban, ¿ quien podría hacer algo así? seria una persona terriblemente cruel, porque ni hasta el más malo de todos los hombres en el mundo merecía morir así, y esta chica lo hizo.

\- La maestra Mavis me dejo una preguntas... qué raro - Decía Lucy pensando en voz alta

\- Que cosa pregunta? sobre el cadáver? - Preguntó curiosos Natsu desde el otro lado de la cocina

\- Tengo que determinar si el cadáver de la chica, murió por algún daño que le hicieron o murió después de todo lo que le

hicieron - Dijo ella un poco horrorizada haciéndose la idea de todo el sufrimiento de esa pobre mujer

\- qué triste su historia, apuñaladas, cortes, amordazamiento, y más encima no se sabe si murió antes o después de eso,

solo un maldito animal lo haría - dijo Natsu indignado

\- Natsu, porque te molesta tanto? - Dijo Lucy curiosa

\- Porque nadie merece morir de esa forma... menos una mujer - Dijo Natsu

\- Quizás en que andaba metida - Dijo en un susurro Lucy - Lissana Strauss... que hiciste para morir de esa forma?

Después de terminar el almuerzo, y de que Natsu tratara de robarle unas cuantas papas fritas a Lucy del plato, terminaron acostados en el sillón durmiendo acurrucados, con las piernas entrelazadas, casi enredados.

...

\- Buenas tardes? hablo con Juvia? - Decía una voz ronca por el teléfono

\- Si, habla con Juvia, con quien habla juvia? -

\- Hola, soy gray el amigo de... -

\- Juvia no tiene nada que hablar con el amigo de Natsu, Juvia no le interesa los hombres.. - Dijo con voz cortante

\- Pero Juvia! yo quiero hablar contigo, partimos mal solo quería empezar de nuevo, me gustaría ser tu amigo - Dijo gray expectante a lo que respondía Juvia

\- No gracias Juvia tiene suficientes amigos, a Lucy, a Levy y a Gajeel, Juvia no necesita mas, un gusto, buenas noches -

Dijo Juvia cortante

era rechazado otra vez, por la misma chica, era decima vez que la llamaba, y decima vez que lo rechazaba... tendría que

recurrir a Lucy, porque sinceramente, estaba loco por esa chica de ojos azules...


	12. Chapter 12

\- cuando volverá? - Dijo una voz pastosa

\- Se supone que debería haber vuelto hace una semana, ya se cumplió el plazo - Decía el hombre excusándose

\- Hace todo l que tengas que hacer, por algo te pagué, si no quieres que tú seas el atrapado te doy plazo máximo de una semana, si no hay rastros de ella, ya sabes lo que pasará - Dijo

\- maldita sea, esa chiquilla me tiene los pelos de punta! Rogue! ven para acá, que has sabido de esa maldita puta -

\- Sting relájate hombre! Por lo que vio uno de los del grupo nocturno, se cambio al departamento donde estuvo en un principio, pero sale solamente para la universidad y al hospital donde hace pasantía, y más encima en ese hospital esta la mujer que hace poco, tu sabes..- Dijo Rogue

\- Si no la llevo de vuelta con ese maldito viejo, me van a cortar la cabeza a mi lo entiendes cierto? -

\- Si lo entiendo solo tienes que esperar a que caiga en la trampa, y se irá directo a donde su padre llorón - Dijo Rogue con una sonrisa siniestra

\- Sabes... de cierta manera me da un poco de pena, pero después recuerdo todo lo que hizo y me dan ganas hasta de torturarla - Dijo Sting de forma tétrica

\- Tranquilo aun se puede hacer eso, solo espera... te lo aseguro te las podrás cobrar todas, igual que con la otra perra que matamos hace poco - Dijo Rogue

\- Esa sí que sufrió me dio un poco de lástima que muriera quemada, quería matarla de tanto violarla - Dijo Sting con un tono escalofriante

\- Hoy tenemos que ir a buscar el cuerpo, recuerda estar puntual ahí por favor, yo iré a buscar el maldito auto transporta muertos - Dijo Rogue despidiéndose de Sting - Adiós, recuerda puntual allá.

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que Lucy había vuelto al departamento de Natsu a vivir, y todo iba viento en popa, su relación iba avanzando cada vez más, cada vez Natsu era más cariñoso y atento con ella, y Lucy por su parte no se quedaba atrás y siempre trataba de regalonear a Natsu. La investigación de Lucy estaba a punto de acabar, solo faltaba terminar unas hipótesis para entregarla, y ese era el día que pasar la prueba de fuego, lunes a primera hora, solo faltaban 14 horas... y ella aun preparando su informe, no había dormido nada, y todavía le faltaba la mitad de la mitad...

\- Que terrible! quiero terminar ya, hasta cuando saldrán más pistas! - Decía Lucy, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y Natsu roncaba y dormía como una roca.

Después de casi cinco horas ya había terminado, y lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era ducharse y arreglar las cosas para ir al hospital en un par de horas, pero prefirió dormir una pequeña siesta abrazada a Natsu.

\- Lucy! levántate o si no llegaras tarde al hospital, Lucyyyyyy! - Gritaba medio dormido zamarreando a Lucy para todos lados.

\- Nat.. Natsu cinco minutos más por favooooooor - Decía melosa Lucy

\- Lucy! levántate, ya es lunes! tu informe lo tienes que entregar y a Mavis no le gustan los atrasos - Dijo Natsu un poco cabreado por la actitud de niña pequeña que estaba teniendo Lucy

\- Mierda! - Dijo Lucy mirando el reloj - Se me hace tarde!

\- Yo te dije - Dijo Natsu mirándola como un padre cuando regaña a su hijo

\- Porque no me despertaste!? ahora no podre ni comer - Decía Lucy lloriqueando mientras se vestía rápidamente, no importándole que Natsu estuviese ahí

\- Hey! te recuerdo que estoy aquí! - Dijo Natsu sonrojado

\- No importa por hoy, lo siento! nos vemos adiós! - Dijo Lucy casi sin aliento

Corriendo prácticamente iba Lucy tratando de no chocar con nadie, en su loca carrera para llegar en menos de 10 minutos a la oficina de su maestra Mavis.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina, chocó con unos hombres vestidos de manera poco usual, pero no tomó mucho en cuenta eso y se dirigió a entregar los reportes.

\- Maestra Mavis aquí le traigo lo que me pidió! - Dijo Lucy media agitada

\- Menos mal niña! ya estaba pensando en echarte por irresponsable - Dijo con enfado falso Mavis

\- Perdón maestra, no fue mi intención tengo todo lo que me pidió, perdón por el retraso, no volverá a suceder - Dijo Lucy haciendo un reverencia

\- Esta bien, vamos andando - Dijo Mavis

\- A dónde iremos? - Dijo Lucy media confundida

\- a donde más niña despistada, a que me expongas tu trabajo creíste que te librarías de eso ja ja ja ja ja vamos! - Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Si maestra -

Entraron a un salón blanco, que quedaba en el área de anatomía patológica, y la morgue, específicamente en el salón donde estaban los muertos no reclamados, y para ser mas especifica al lado del cuerpo de la mujer de la cual detallarían a fondo su muerte, y todo lo que sufrió antes de morir.

\- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, Soy estudiante y estoy becada aquí en el hospital de medicina de segundo año, bueno pensarán ustedes que hace una alumna de segundo año de medicina aquí ejerciendo y ayudando a la maestra Mavis, yo soy una mujer superdotada, tuve el privilegio de criarme al lado de mi madre Layla Heartfilia reconocida médico cirujano, la cual falleció hace mucho tiempo y estoy aquí porque he decidido seguir sus pasos - Dijo Lucy en la introducción a su exposición muy seria y calmada.

\- Wooohw - Se escuchaba entre toda la gente que había a su alrededor junto con cuchicheos por ahora su revelada identidad.

\- Bueno, ahora a lo que nos trae aquí, la maestra Mavis me asignó este caso, muy especial ya que es una mujer que fue asesinada, y que en un par de horas más la vendrán a buscar para complementar mi investigación con la de peritos forenses especialistas en homicidios, esto no es un juego dado la gravedad del asunto, no es un homicidio común y corriente. Esta mujer llamada Lissana Strauss de 20 años de edad - Dijo bajando la sabanilla que cubría a la mujer haciendo que todos quedaran medios impactados por el terrorífico estado en que quedo la mujer - Fue torturada, por las marcas que denotan las muñecas, y en tobillos se ve que fue amordazada - Decía ella mientras ella señalaba con unos guantes de látex la ubicación - en el cuello hay marcas de soga las cuales yo atribulo a las que le amarraron algún objeto a la boca para que no pudiera hablar o gritar en este caso - tomo la cabeza de Lissana y la puso de costado - Aquí se ven grandes señales de algún traumatismo, se ve que fue un golpe con algo contundente ya que esta fisurado el cráneo, lo que podría ser una muerte segura para cualquiera, pero con los muestras de laboratorio y avanzados estudios, descubrimos que esa no fue la causa de muerte - Dijo ella dejando la posición de la cabeza normal - Su rostro como lo pueden ver esta desfigurado por las quemaduras que tiene, con los huesos de la nariz y el mandibular rotos - dijo ella señalando el hueso deforme de la mandíbula inferior - aquí en el cuello, aparte de las mordazas que le pusieron asumo también por estos agujeros pequeños que se ven, los primeros días eran más visibles, ya por el grado de descomposición que se acelero por lo quemado no se notan, se ve que le pusieron un catéter centrar a lo que presumo por pruebas de sangre que mi hipótesis sobre la droga que le inyectaron era acertada - Dijo mientras a todos les pasaba unos papeles con análisis de sangre los cuales eran irrefutables - más abajo, en la caja torácica se ven contusiones y costillas rotas, para ser exacta fueron seis, las dos flotantes del lado derecho, una falsa del lado izquierdo, y tres verdaderas del mismo lado, lo que hace que mi hipótesis sobre el desangramiento es cierto, una de las astillas que se produjeron en las fracturas de esas costillas perforo la aorta, pero esta no fue la causa de muerte, ya que para que Lissana Strauss haya muerto por desangramiento tendrían que haber transcurrido mínimo diez y ocho horas de la fractura, y cuando llego al hospital solo habían pasado dos - Dijo ella mostrando el papel de ingreso y la hora de muerte de la mujer - Más abajo a la altura de los genitales encontramos rastros de fluidos seminales, lo que comprueba la hipótesis de violación, obtuvimos muestras de fluidos los que nos hace referencia a que mínimo tres hombres se la habrían violado antes de morir, y por eso asumo también que la mantuvieron drogada bastante tiempo, porque son bastante altos los índices de droga por litro de sangre - Dijo pensándole las muestras de hemograma que había sacado - en sus piernas los múltiples hematomas con fisura en su fémur derecho, en el área de los tobillos, se ve la marca de las mordazas y para finalizar, le faltar 3 dedos, dos del pie izquierdo y uno del pie derecho - Dijo ella señalando sus pies - Para finalizar, mi hipótesis que debe ser corroborada por peritos forenses es que esta mujer murió por un paro cardio respiratorio producido por las quemaduras de su rostro y cuello, le pusieron acelerarte lo que hizo que ardiera y subiera mas la temperatura lo que provocó que las vías respiratoria de Lissana Strauss colapsaran y lo que finalmente le provocaron la muerte - Termino de anunciar Lucy mostrando los últimos análisis que era una prueba fehaciente que no era mentira nada de lo que había dicho.

\- Muy bien, ahora necesito que evalúen a mi alumna, ya terminó de exponer y necesito que vayamos a mi oficina porque vendrán los de la policía y perito forense para terminar el gran estudio que hizo Lucy Heartfilia - Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Muchas felicidades - Dijeron alguna de las personas que estaban adentro, ya que habían quedado maravillados con la explicación y la gran actuación de esta niña en este caso en particular.

\- Lucy después de entregar el cuerpo puedes irte a descansar, buen trabajo chica, lo esperaba de ti - Dijo Mavis dándole la documentación para poder entregar el cuerpo.

\- Gracias maestra, todo esto es gracias a usted - Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mientras Lucy recopilaba todos los papeles que había entregado en la exposición, llegó la hora de ir a entregar el cuerpo a la policía de perito forense, lo cual le daba un poco de nervios ya que tendría que entregar toda su investigación a manos de desconocidos pero lo tendría que hacer si o si porque ya pasaría a ser un asunto legal, cuando iba en camino a entregar el cuerpo se fijó que habían tres hombres vestidos con el típico uniforme de las personas que se encargan de este tipo de asuntos, con mascarillas, guantes de látex, y zapatos de seguridad.

\- Hola buenas tardes - Dijo Lucy no muy confiada - ¿Vienen a buscar el cuerpo? - Preguntó con cierto recelo

\- Hola - se acercó un poco impresionado Sting ya había reconocido perfectamente a Lucy - Si somos nosotros, tenemos que firmar algún papel? - Dijo con cortesía, haciéndole señas a su cómplice para que se fijara en la rubia que tenia al frente

\- Si claro, pasen por acá, tienen que ir a la oficina d mi maestra la doctora Mavis, ahí tendrá que firmar estos papeles - Dijo Lucy con desconfianza

Cuando iban llegan se escuchaba la voz de Mavis acelerada y a un alto nivel, poco común en ella, lo que hizo que Lucy se pusiera a la defensiva, cuando tocó la puerta y entro, se fijo que su maestra tenía una muy mala cara, lo que hizo que Lucy se sintiera con un poco de inseguridad.

\- Maestra, ya están aquí las personas encargadas de recoger el cuerpo - Dijo Lucy un poco tímida

\- Eso no podrá ser hoy - Dijo con fuerza haciendo que los tres hombres se sorprendieran - faltan algunos exámenes por completar yo daré el aviso para que vengan a retirarlo, sin más que agregar por favor retírense tengo mucho trabajo - Y así termino la conversación.

mientras los tres hombres se iban, Lucy quedaba un poco anonadada ya que ella había hecho todos los exámenes habidos por haber, lo que le resulto algo desmotivante, pensaba que se había equivocado y que su maestra la regañaría.

\- Maestra, en que fallé? - Pregunto Lucy con la cabeza a gachas

\- Lucy, te daré un opción que es muy buena, vacaciones unas muy largas, porque esos hombres que vinieron no son de la policía ni perito forense, ellos venían a raptarse el cuerpo para hacerlo desaparecer pienso yo, y por la manera que te veían y te señalaron antes de entrar acá, pienso que también puede que quieran hacerte algo a ti, no son cosas mías niña, por favor acepta - Dijo ella con cara de preocupación que jamás antes se le había visto

\- Como? pero qué? no lo entiendo... - Decía Lucy desconcertada

\- Lucy, ellos vinieron por Lissana Strauss, y ahora vienen por ti, vete y desaparece de aquí - Dijo Mavis ya con la compostura en su lugar

\- Si maestra, pero que pasara con mi pasantía aquí? - Dijo preocupada de sus estudios

\- Tranquila, estarás aprobada, todos te dieron un diez, con todo lo que hiciste en la investigación cubriste los objetivos de clases hasta el próximo año, por favor llama a alguien para que te vengan a buscar no quiero que te vayas sola, y toma - dijo pasándole un papel con un numero de teléfono - llámame en caso de cualquier cosa

\- Si maestra, muchas gracias - guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas, llamaría a Natsu para pedirle que la viniera a buscar pero no contestaba el celular.

Lucy se sentó en la sala de espera hasta que el celular de Natsu tomara la llamada, pero no lo hizo en las dos horas que espero... de nuevo le fallaba en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, la desconfianza la invadió junto con la estupidez, y se fue sola a su casa sin saber que de cerca la seguían...

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

Flash Back

\- NO! , no lo creo!, no puede ser, imposible! - Decía Natsu conmocionado

\- Lo siento Natsu, nos llamaron ayer, es verdad, tenemos que ir a ver si podemos reclamar el cuerpo - Decía Gray con un tono de voz lleno de tristeza

\- No maldita sea, como puede ser posible, como no la encontré antes! por queeee! - Decía Natsu llorando

\- Flamita esto no es tu culpa.. - Le trataba de decir Gray pero Natsu lo cortó.

\- No maldita sea!, yo la eché, la mande a la misma mierda y ahora la encontramos muerta, dos dedos de frente hay que tener Gray para saber quien tiene la maldita culpa - Dijo Natsu tirando su celular contra la muralla rompiéndole la pantalla en muchos pedazos.

\- Tranquilo amigo, ya sabremos que ocurrió, no te eches la culpa sin saber - Dijo Gray - Y trata de arreglar tu celular, recuerda que siempre debes tenerlo para Lucy

\- Maldita sea! no quiero nada con nadie, porque a mí? - Dijo Natsu tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos quedándose en su escritorio pensando... horas pensando.

Fin Flash back

\- Aló? -

\- Hola Lucy, como estas? - Dijo Juvia

\- Bien, pero ahora voy camino al departamento de Natsu, juvia es importante lo que te diré - Decía Lucy con nervios en la voz

\- Juvia te escucha, que ha pasado? - Pregunto ella preocupada

\- Recuerdas el cuerpo que investigué?, escúchame muy bien Juvia porque podrían estar siguiéndome en estos momentos - Decía Lucy cautelosa

\- Lucy por dios! donde estas, Juvia ira a buscarte - Dijo Juvia preocupada

\- No! escúchame Juvia por favor, trate de llamar a Natsu y no me respondió, trata de contactarte con Gray y pregúntale por el por favor, antes que corte necesito contarte lo que pasó hoy - Dijo tomando un respiro - Investigué un cuerpo de una mujer, llamada Lissana Strauss de 20 años a la que mataron poco, incluso yo la atendí pero no logro sobrevivir, el cuerpo lo vinieron a buscar falsos funcionarios de la policía y perito forense, Mavis me dijo que me fuera y desapareciera por un tiempo, lo mas probable es que esos tipos vengan por mí, por la manera en que hablaban de mí y me apuntaron, necesito que toda la información sobre ese caso la tengas tu, te l enviaré ahora por correo electrónico y quiero que en caso de cualquier cosa la entregues a la policía, por favor ubica a Natsu y cuéntale a Gray, confió en ti ahora debo colgarte, muchas gracias por todo, te quiero juvia -

\- Lucy! -

\- pi pi pi pi pi - Sonó el teléfono

Le había cortado, Juvia quedó en la histeria total y no espero para llamar a Gray.

\- aló? - contesto Gray medio impresionado por la llamada que estaba contestando

\- Gray!, Juvia habla por favor necesito saber donde esta Natsu urgente - Casi en un grito se lo dijo todo tan rápido que no se le entendió ni la mitad de lo que gritó

\- Juvia? habla más lento no se te entiende nada - Dijo Gray preocupado

\- Es Lucy, Lucy llamo a Juvia para advertirle que estaba en peligro y que tu amigo no le contestó el celular, donde mierda esta Natsu?! - Dijo Juvia histérica

\- Cálmate por favor, primero que todo, segundo donde esta Lucy para ir a buscarla? - Dijo Gray preocupado

\- No se lo dijo a Juvia, dijo que me mandaría una investigación sobre la chica que mataron, que unos falsos funcionarios de la policía y perito forense quisieron llevarse el cuerpo, pero su maestra los descubrió, esos tipos ahora la siguen a ella y ahora anda sola en la calle en dirección al departamento de Natsu, el está allá, por favor dile a Juvia que si - Dijo Juvia

\- No sé donde está, donde estas tu, te paso a buscar para ir a buscar a Lucy tu trabajo esta de camino al departamento de Natsu o no? - Dijo él con voz dura

\- Si, Juvia sale en quince minutos - Dijo Juvia casi llorando

\- Esta bien, en diez estoy allá - Dijo Gray despidiéndose

\- Gray... - Dijo ella en un susurro - Muchas gracias - y cortó

Donde está Natsu es la primera pregunto qué se hizo Gray, se había ido de la bomba hace bastante tiempo, y su celular machacado como lo había dejado dudaba que le serviría para algo, por la rabia de haberse enterado que finalmente la mujer con la que había compartido mucho tiempo de amistad y en una ocasión algo mas, estaba muerta.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió rápidamente a la cafetería donde trabajaba Juvia, ella aun no salía, lo que le dio tiempo para contactarse con más gente, de Lucy aun no sabía nada más de lo que Juvia le contó.

\- Aló? si Gray -

\- Tanto tiempo hielito como estas? - Dijo por el teléfono una voz grave casi gutural

\- más o menos, ya sabemos que pasó con Lissana, y quería preguntarte si has sabido algo de Natsu, está desaparecido desde el medio día - Dijo Gray con un tono apresurado

\- No hielito, no lo hemos visto por acá, espera un momento, Enanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿has sabido algo del flamita? - Grito Gajeel - No, Levy dice que no ha sabido nada del de hace como dos días, por qué? que paso ahora? - Dijo Gajeel con un tono preocupado

\- Desapareció, Lissana está muerta y ahora Lucy corre peligro - Fue corto y preciso

\- un momento hielito, de nuevo! , Lissana está muerta, Flamita desapareció y la coneja está en peligro? - dijo desconcertado

\- Exacto - Dijo Gray mientras veía a la mujer que lo volvía loco salir por la puerta de la cafetería donde trabajaba - Necesito tu ayuda Gajeel esto es enserio, pero sin Levy, ya mucho nos hemos arriesgado - Dijo el

\- Esta bien, donde irán ahora? - Dijo Gajeel

\- Iremos a buscar a Lucy - Dijo gray - Ve por favor a buscar tu a Natsu y revisa su departamento, hay gente peligrosa siguiéndonos -

\- Esta bien, iré a buscar a ese idiota, cualquier cosa te llamo - Dijo Gajeel - Adiós

\- Adiós - Dijo Gray mientras se daba vuelta y se encontraba con una Juvia totalmente a la fiera que conocía, esta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Gray, Juvia te agrádese por todo, y te pide perdón por todos los inconvenientes - Dijo Juvia

\- No te preocupes Juvia vamos en busca de Lucy - Dijo el poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Subieron al auto de Gray, y empezaron la búsqueda, recorrieron casi la mitad de la ciudad y no habían encontrado ni rastros de Lucy, fueron al hospital donde estaba haciendo la pasantía, y nada... fueron a su universidad y nada.

No habían rastros de ella, Lucy estaba desaparecida, otra vez.

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba un Natsu completamente borracho, llorando por la pérdida de su amiga intima, en una cantina de mala muerte, no teniendo idea de nada, su celular lo traía en su pantalón todo despedazado...

si.. había empezado bien el día, pero de pronto todo se fue a la mierda cuando Gray le dijo que Lissana, su amiga intima estaba muerta y no había sabido nada de ella hace más de dos meses... estaba destrozado, pero no podía estar desaparecido pensaba, quizás Lucy estaría preguntándose donde estaría el, con quien estaría, y la razón cuando llegue, de su mal olor a alcohol.

Maldita sea.. Lucy, Natsu tomo a duras penas su celular y lo prendió como pudo, por suerte aun tenia parte de la pantalla, y cuando terminó de prenderse, lo dejo en la barra y empezó a vibrar y sonar como loco.

\- Que mierda - se le paso por la mente - que mierda, 10 llamadas perdidas de Lucy, 20 de Gray, 15 de Gajeel -

\- oh no.. no .. no.. no.. que paso, Lucy... - Dijo Natsu pensando lo peor...

Mientras tanto muy lejos de Magnolia, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios, amordazada el mismo modus operandi que recordaba en una mujer muerta que conoció, había despertado hace más de una hora pero trataba de hacerse la dormida para escuchar las conversaciones de aquellos tipos que la habían tomado en la calle, la habían arrojado al camión, al mismo camión que era el encargado de ir a buscar el cuerpo de Lissana Strauss a la morgue, con los mismos hombres, su maestra tenia razón, pero Lucy no le quiso hacer caso, tampoco quiso esperar a Natsu porque el debía estar en otras cosas, lo más seguro pensaba ella metido en la bomba haciendo quizás qué con quien.

Si, le tenia desconfianza porque conformando una relación con ella, se había acostado con otra mujer, una mujer que él le atribuyo casi el seudónimo de una diosa, su belleza perfecta, poco menos la había dejado por debajo de los talones a Lucy... y todo porque esa mujer le dio sexo. Eso aun no la dejaba confiar en él, y con lo de ahora menos podría confiar, lo único bueno de haber estado con su celular en la calle, es que se lo pudo guardar en el corpiño del sostén, lo que facilitaría muchas cosas. De pronto unas voces se escucharon en el pasillo, era como un bunker donde ella se encontraba, en una cama, lo que la alerto y decidió hacerse nuevamente la dormida.

\- Aun no despierta la muy perra - Decía el hombre rubio

\- Ya se le debe haber ido el efecto de la droga, no duraba tanto, no lo hizo tanto la ultima vez - Dijo el otro hombre de pelo negro largo que lo acompañaba

\- Voy a aplicar mi manera sutil para despertar a las perras como ella - Dijo el rubio tomando a Lucy por el pelo.

DOLOR.

era lo único que sentía, atinó a gritar y a tratar de zafarse de su agarre, pero el rubio que tenia al frente era más fuerte que ella y la tiró de la cama.

\- Menos mal despiertas perra, no es necesario que yo me presente, por lo que nos evitamos las pérdidas de tiempo - Empezó diciendo Sting

\- Primero que todo, sabes por qué estas aquí? - Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos a lo que ella negó con la cabeza - Tu estúpido padre nos pidió que fuéramos a buscarte, y la última vez que te hicimos esa visita quedaste convencida en volver, pero veo que tener un pene entre tus piernas fue algo mas fuerte por lo que quedarte cierto? - Dijo Sting mientras le manoseaba un seno.

\- Suéltame... por favor - Decía en un hilo de voz Lucy

\- Cállate! - Gritó Sting mientras le golpeaba el rostro - Mira perra, yo y Rogue somos los únicos que hablaremos aquí entendido - Dijo el sin recibir respuesta, lo que le enfureció y la agarro del pelo otra vez - ENTENDIDO!

\- Entendido... - Dijo Lucy pasivamente

\- Perfecto, segundo tenía una semana para volver a tu maldito hogar con ese maldito estafador, y como no lo hiciste, se las cargó con nosotros - Dijo el ladeándole la cabeza a Lucy - Y como yo soy un poco rencoroso y me encantas las tetonas como tú, me voy a ensañar de la manera más rica contigo - Le dijo al oído

Lucy se tensó de inmediato, y comenzó a llorar. Estaba frita, ahora si estaba completamente frita.

\- Bueno y con mi amigo Rogue, nos encargaremos que en el día que te queda de plazo para volver, llegues con pocas ganas de caminar - Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Sting, recuerda las ordenes - Dijo en tono bajo Rogue -

\- A la mierda, yo me quiero vengar! - Dijo el dando una risotada

\- Sting contrólate - Gruñó Rogue - Solo puedes tocarla, nada más allá, ya lo sabes - Dijo terminante

\- Maldita sea, igual me entretendré contigo perra - Dijo Sting soltándola y saliendo de la habitación

Rogue solamente la miro y le dijo " Sufrirás cada segundo aquí, así que no pienses que te salvé, prepárate."

y la dejó sola... sola en ese bunker, como siempre.

Sola..


	14. Chapter 14

Flash back

\- Raptaron a Lucy - Dijo en pocas palabras un Gray que echaba humos por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba

\- A Juvia no le cabe en la cabeza como Natsu dejó a Lucy a la deriva tal como lo hiciste, te necesitaba y no estuviste ahí - Dijo Juvia con lagrimas en los ojos - Le volviste a fallar, y ahora quizás donde esté, quizás que le hicieron, maldita sea -

\- No puede ser... -

\- Tomate el café y preparara para ir a buscar a Lucy, que te debe estar esperando maldita sea! como puedes ser tan idiota dejándola sola - Dijo Gray con ira en su voz

\- Yo no lo sabía, yo estaba así por Lissana - Dijo en un hilo de voz

\- Maldita sea Natsu, Lissana está muerta, quieres que Lucy también lo esté? - Dijo en un grito Gray lo que hizo despertar a Natsu

\- Idiota, es lo que menos quiero - Dijo él con rabia

\- Entonces párate de ese maldito asiento y haz algo, porque si no haces algo, tendremos que sepultar a Lissana y Lucy juntas - Dijo el mirándolo con desdén

\- Llamaré a Erza y a Gajeel - Dijo Natsu

\- No te preocupes por Gajeel, el ya está buscando a Lucy con Levy - Dijo Gray

\- Está bien, vamos a buscarla, de esta no se escaparan esos malditos desgraciados - Dijo Natsu con ira

Fin Flash Back

Iba en el automóvil, muy concentrado en la calle hasta que sonó su teléfono celular era un mensaje pero aun así no lo tomó en cuenta, estaba buscando a Lucy y era más importante eso que un maldito mensaje... No sabía qué hacer de nuevo ella era herida por su culpa y nada de lo que hiciera podría remediarlo, se estaciono para comprar un café ya que era el tercer día que buscaba a Lucy, esta vez iba solo ya que los coqueteos de Gray y Juvia, y los constantes enojos de ellos dos contra él lo habían hartado.

Se bajó del automóvil, y se dirigió a la cafetería preferida, necesitaba sentir cafeína en su cuerpo para poder despertar bien del letargo que sufría y se le ocurrió revisar su teléfono en la fila cuando estaba a punto de pagar.

Lucy

Natsu por favor encuéntrame pronto, estos hombres me quieren violar, me llevaron al norte de Magnolia, después me quieres llevar a donde mi padre, creo que me quiere vender por lo que le escuche a Sting, uno de los hombres que me raptó, rastrea mi celular, llama a la policía ayúdame, falta un 1 día para que me lleven lejos.

Pd: no me llames porque pueden descubrirme el celular

10:53 am.

Pálido, petrificado quedó Natsu, llamo rápidamente a la policía para informarles, y a sus amigos que andaban en busca de Lucy, se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar a la comisaría más cercana para poder coordinarse, y poder rastrear el teléfono celular de Lucy, todos estaban desesperados, un día más y Lucy desaparecería para siempre.

\- Por qué no dices nada rubia? - Decía Sting

\- déjame en paz - Dijo Lucy amordazada aun, semidesnuda

\- No tienes mucha autoridad atada y desnuda, se me había olvidado decirte que esas tetas son hermosas - Dijo Sting lamiéndose los labios

\- Idiota! - Dijo Lucy tratando de taparse con su propio cuerpo para que no la vieran -

\- Rogueeeee! me puedo follar ya a esta maldita zorra? - Dijo Sting en un grito ensordecedor

\- Maldita sea Sting ya te dije! tiene que llegar intacta, pero nada de malo tiene si la follas por las tetas - Dijo el mirando con burla a Lucy quien estaba roja como tomate

\- No por favor! no me hagan nada - Decía Lucy tratando de pestañar rápido para que las lagrimas desaparecieran

\- Cállate mi querida rubia que hoy me pagaras todas las que me debes - Dijo el desabrochándose el pantalón

Mientras Rogue movía a Lucy para dejarla sentada, el la afirmaba por las espaldas, para que Sting hiciera el trabajo sucio, Sting lentamente agarraba los pezones de Lucy y los apretaba causándole mas dolor que placer, la cara de Lucy reflejaba terror, terror por lo que seguía.

Sting tomo las tetas gigantes de Lucy, y de a poco fue metiendo su miembro, mete y saca... Lucy lloraba y lloraba lo que hacía perder los estribos a Sting, que de un momento a otro le pegó un fuerte golpe de puño que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

\- ooooooh si maldita perra! - Decía Sting

\- Vamos Sting apúrate, necesito irme yo también - Decía Rogue

\- Espera.. me un momento.. ya casi, oooooh si - Decía Sting

Aun así siguió follándosela de esa manera, hasta que terminó y dejó toda sucia a Lucy, desde la cara hasta sus pechos y su abdomen, todos llenos de la esencia de Sting y el triunfante la miraba complacido.

\- Ooooooh maldita sea que alivio necesitaba esto - Dijo con la respiración agitada Sting

\- Mira maldita zorra, déjate de chillar porque o si no tu linda cara quedará toda morada escuchaste! - Dijo él con cara de maniático

\- S.. si.. - dijo Lucy en un apenas audible susurro.

\- Sting, que haremos con la muerta - Dijo Rogue

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarla, no podemos dejar que el cuerpo llegue a la policía o si no estamos fritos nosotros y tu sabes quién - Dijo Sting

\- Maldita sea, y con esta mujer aquí como lo haremos para ir a buscarla - Dijo Rogue enojado

\- Ya se! - Dijo Sting como si se le hubiese prendido una ampolleta en la cabeza - La usaremos a ella - Apunto a Lucy que estaba aun llorando sobre la cama

\- No, pésima idea, deben estarla buscando y ella se va hoy en la noche - Dijo Rogue - Tendrá que ser de otra manera y también tendremos que desaparecer toda la investigación de esta perra - dijo apuntando a Lucy que yacía acostada en posición fetal

Después de media hora Sting y Rogue salieron de la habitación donde estaba Lucy, tenían que ir a buscar el cuerpo de Lissana que aun estaba en la morgue y no sabía como ingeniárselas para sacarla de ahí.

Lucy por otra parte estaba en shock, nada la sacaba de su estado... ni el ruido que estaba entrando por la única puerta que había en la habitación, de pronto su celular vibró no era un mensaje, era una llamada y como pudo con las manos atadas contestó.

\- Aló? -

\- Lucy! - Grito Natsu desesperado

\- Natsu dime por favor que están buscándome - Dijo Lucy en un susurro

\- Lucy ahora mismo estamos rastreando la llamada por favor mantenla lo mas que puedas - Dijo Natsu con los pelos de punta

\- Natsu por favor apuren - Pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió.

Como pudo lo guardo entre sus senos y volvió disimuladamente a la posición en que estaba.

\- Perra, te dejaré la puerta abierta para que te limpies la mierda de tu cara, para que tu padre te vea decente y no como la maldita puta que eres está bien? - Dijo Sting

\- Si, está bien - Dijo Lucy tratando de no cortar la llamada con Natsu

\- Apresúrate estaré afuera con Rogue - Dijo Sting

Mientras el Salía por la puerta dando un portazo de aquellos, Lucy aprovechó para tomar otra vez el teléfono celular, que había quedado todo sucio por la gentileza de Sting.

\- Lucy! - Grito Natsu - Estaremos en media hora allá por favor actúa normal, iremos a rescatarte, Te amo!

Y cortó..

"Te amo.. ", su mente quedo en blanco, Natsu y sus amigos la irían a buscar y ella estaría por fin a salvo, era lo único que quería, tranquilidad y que nada malo le ocurriera nunca más, ni a ella ni a la mujer que mataron Sting y Rogue.

Su nombre le parecía conocido... "Lissana.."

\- Erza por favor apresúrate, corre! - Decía Natsu diciéndole a su amiga que subiera la velocidad siguiendo a la patrulla que prácticamente iba volando unas cuadras más adelante

\- Juvia está nerviosa -

\- Juvia tranquila, estamos a pasos de ella - Decía Gray dándole un abrazo conciliador donde los dos se sonrojaron

\- Erza apúrate porque si no... - Dijo Natsu y fue interrumpido por una frenada brusca por parte de Erza, quien esquivó una van negra sin patente que había doblado en la esquina donde tenían la preferencia.

\- Maldita sea! quien les regaló la licencia de conducir a estos idiotas - Bramó Erza

\- Erza.. esa van negra.. - Dijo Natsu

Todos pensaron lo mismo, podían ser ellos, la patrulla ya estaba afuera de un complejo de departamentos un poco roñosos, la van apresurada se estacionó detrás de la patrulla, y se bajaron dos tipos armados, los policías de inmediato sacaron sus armas y empezó el enfrentamiento, erza y los demás que iban en el auto, que se estaciono un poco mas atrás de todo el alboroto.

Los policías actuaron rápidamente baleando a los dos individuos que los habían atacado, a uno le dispararon en ambas piernas y el otro, lamentablemente la bala le había dado directamente en el pecho, por ese motivo fue que los policías tuvieron que llamar rápidamente a las ambulancias para que se los llevaran, esposados obviamente porque después que salieran del hospital serian encarcelados.

Natsu desesperadamente, abrió de una patada la puerta de entrada, estaba todo en penumbras, los policías iban detrás de ellos, pequeñas linternas alumbraban al piso que estaba asquerosamente sucio, las paredes rotas, los sillones que estaban en la sala estaban todos rajados, era un caos total.

\- Silencio no hagan mucho ruido, podrían haber más personas - Dijo uno de los policías

\- Aquí hay una puerta! - Dijo Natsu - Es un sótano, yo iré a ver! - Dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta, donde al final de unas escaleras se veía un poco de luz

\- está bien, nosotros iremos a las otras habitaciones con cuidado - Dijo uno de los policías

Mientras Natsu iba bajando las escaleras con Gray a su espalda, los dos iban con el corazón acelerado por el miedo de encontrar a Lucy mal herida, pero cuando Natsu se iba asomando a ver que había en el sótano se encontró con una escena desagradable.

Lucy estaba amarrada en la cama, amordazada llena de... semen?, que se suponía que era eso que estaba en el pecho, cara, pelo y parte de la cama. Natsu rápidamente fue corriendo a donde estaba Lucy, la cargo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente despertándola abruptamente.

\- Lucy dios mío, te encontré, te encontramos bebé todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti - Dijo Natsu llorando en el hueco de su cuello

\- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! - Grito Gray - La encontramos está acá! en el sótano

\- Lucy, nos diste un buen susto - Dijo Gray mientras se sacaba la pollera para pasársela a Natsu para limpiar a Lucy - ten esto flamitas, lleva a Lucy al baño que esta por ahí, cortemos las mordazas apresurémonos - Dijo Gray dándole una sonrisa a Lucy

\- Chicos... muchas gracias necesito salir de aquí, volver a nuestro hogar - Dijo mirando a Natsu - por favor llévame al baño tengo que ducharme, estoy sucia - Dijo ella llorando y bajando la cabeza

\- Tranquila bebé, ahora lo haremos yo te ayudo ven - Dijo Natsu mientras Gray terminaba de romper las mordazas que tenía en sus pies - apresúrate para que nadie más te vea

En el momento en que ellos entraron en el baño, todos llegaron al sótano, los policías revisaron todo el departamento y no encontraron a nadie más, guardaron todas las evidencias y esperaron a Lucy afuera del departamento.

Erza y Juvia estaban muy nerviosas no habían visto a Lucy y por lo que habían dicho los policías estaba en pésimas condiciones, amordazada y en un lugar horrible. Las dos estaban en el auto mientras veían salir a los policías por la puerta del departamento, con una rubia envuelta en una frazada, y a Natsu y Gray que venían detrás de ella.

\- Ahí viene! - Grito Levy

\- Esperemos a ver que nos dice, ahí viene Gray - Dijo Erza bajando el vidrio del auto

\- Chicas vamos a ir al hospital más cercano y justamente esa en donde hacia pasantía Lucy, Natsu se irá en la patrulla junto con Lucy - Dijo Gray sentándose atrás junto a Juvia

Mientras Erza miraba a los tortolos que iban abrazados atrás, y ella parecía taxista, que cómico... todos terminarían emparejados, eso era lo que pensaba Erza y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

\- Luce, te amo - Dijo Natsu abrazándola mas fuerte - No quiero perderte nunca

\- Natsu... Te extrañé tanto - Dijo Lucy

\- Por favor, cuéntame todo... me hierve la sangre pensar que esos malditos te.. - Y no pudo continuar porque Lucy lo besó apasionadamente

\- Luce... perdóname - Decía Natsu contra sus labios ya que no se habían separado.

\- Disculpen ya llegamos al hospital, vamos a constatar lesiones y después de eso podría volver a su hogar señorita Heartfilia - Dijo el policía que iba de copiloto

\- Por mientras que mi compañero hace el ingreso, yo tomaré su declaración - Dijo el mismo policía - quiero saber si puedo hacerlo delante de el señor Dragneel - mirándola asentir - está bien, ¿Jude Heartfilia es su padre cierto?

\- Exacto... el es mi padre

\- ¿Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney eran sus captores, le dieron alguna información sobre su trabajo?

\- Si, ellos trabajaban para mi padre, el pago para que ellos me llevaran a mi antiguo hogar, también ellos mencionaron que tenían que venir a robarse un cuerpo, de la mujer a la cual yo investigue su muerte, Lissana Strauss - Dijo Lucy poniendo una cara melancólica

\- Pero que dices? - Dijo Natsu atónito tomando de los hombros a Lucy

\- Lissana Strauss es la mujer a la cual le hice la autopsia, la mujer que investigue su muerte, ellos me dijeron que querían mi investigación porque ellos la habían matado, ellos me contaron las atrocidades que le hicieron y que ella estaba coludida con ellos, pero hizo algo mal que la metió en problemas y termino así, pero no sé lo que es lo juro - Dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Tu sabias lo de Lissana, hace cuanto - Pregunto Natsu - Dímelo!

\- Desde hace un tiempo, desde que empecé la investigación hace unos pocos meses - Dijo Lucy asustada y pensativa por lo que esa mujer significaba para Natsu

\- Señor Dragneel estoy al tanto que usted y un grupo de personas hizo la denuncia por presunta desgracia - Dijo el policía mirándolo con un poco de pena

\- Si... no sabíamos nada de ella, la queríamos encontrar, pero no como lo hicimos - Dijo el - Con permiso - Dijo yéndose con un cigarro en la boca a donde estaba el auto de Erza

\- Señorita Heartfilia, algo más que agregar - Dijo el policía

\- Sting Eucliffe trato de violarme - Dijo ella seriamente

\- Esta bien, por ahora puede ir a la revisión medica, muchas gracias por todo - Dijo el policía de manera paternal

\- Muchas gracias por todo..

Entrando al hospital que conocía de memoria, fue a la habitación que le designaron para la revisión, donde le dieron pastillas para el dolor de cabeza por los golpes que le dieron, y cremas cicatrizantes para las marcas de las mordazas.

Natsu estaba impactado, ya no podían ser mas emociones durante un día, primero el rescate de Lucy y ahora la verdad sobre Lissana, que hizo para que ella terminara muerta?

\- Natsu estas bien? - Dijo Erza

\- A Lissana la mataron los mismos tipos que secuestraron a Lucy - Dijo Natsu con la mirada perdida

\- ¿Qué? - grito Gray - ¿Como sabes eso?

\- Ella lo dijo, ella investigo todo el tiempo su muerte pero jamás me dijo el nombre de ella hasta ahora - Dijo Natsu serio como nunca

\- Tranquilo hermano, todo a su tiempo Lucy recién vuelve tienes que darle tiempo solo a ella - Dijo Gray - ahora más que nunca te necesita presente no le falles otra vez

\- Tranquilo, para eso ya habrá tiempo ahora no despegaré los ojos de Lucy no la volveré a perder ni menos por un bastardo infeliz - Dijo él con odio

\- Juvia cree que lo mejor sería que Natsu fuera a acompañar a Lucy para que apenas este lista ella vaya a su departamento a descansar

\- Tienes razón Juvia, muchas gracias por todo chicos, los llamare apenas lleguemos al departamento - Dijo Natsu dándole un abrazo inesperado a Juvia

\- Adiós Flamita, nos vemos pronto - Dijo Gray dándole la espalda, tomando a Juvia de la mano

\- Vamos chicos, yo los paso a dejar - Dijo Erza

Mientras tanto en la sala donde Lucy se encontraba, ya estaba lista para marcharse cuando se topo con uno de los policías...

\- Señorita Heartfilia, para su seguridad y para su tranquilidad los dos hombres que encontramos estarán bajo vigilancia y arrestados apenas salgan del hospital serán encarcelados por secuestro y por intento de violación - dijo lo ultimo más bajo

\- Muchas gracias por todo - dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada con este policía que era más joven de lo común

\- Luceeeeeeeeeee! - se sintió un grito desde el pasillo

\- Natsu no grites! estamos en un hospital - Dijo Lucy regañándolo

\- Ese chico es muy valiente, cuídalo - Dijo el policía

Extrañada por lo que le dijo, mas sonrojada aun se despidió y se fue dejándola sola en el pasillo.

\- Lucee vamos a casa - Dijo Natsu meloso agarrándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la boca apasionado

\- Oh Natsu extrañé tanto esto, vamos! - Dijo Lucy

Y así emprendieron el viaje a casa, para Lucy era todo normal ya.. no recordaba un pequeño detalle, quien era Lissana, que significaba ella para Natsu?... Eso pronto lo descubriría


	15. Chapter 15

\- Te extrañé tanto - Decía meloso Natsu mientras caminaban por el pasillo que daba a su departamento

\- Yo igual a ti y a Happy los extrañé demasiado y lo que más extrañé fue esto - Dijo Dándole un beso apasionado que le quito el aliento a los dos, solo se separaron cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento porque Natsu no encontraba las llaves para poder entrar rápido

\- Dame un momento Luce - Dijo Natsu - Aquí están - Dijo sacando las llaves de su pantalón que en ese momento ya estaban un poco abultados

\- Rápido Natsu - Dijo con una voz sexy Lucy - Entremos...

\- Vamos mi querida Luce, ahora no te dejaré ir -

Con el pie rápidamente cerró la puerta, Natsu tomó de la espalda a Lucy dándole besos apasionados que a los dos los dejaban sin respiración, con una gran excitación Lucy le saco la pollera en camino a su habitación no se demoro mucho tocándole los marcados abdominales, mientras Lucy hacia eso Natsu la tomó en brazo y la dejo en la cama quedando el arriba besándola lentamente como si de su vida dependiera de ellos, no era algo netamente físico el quería que lo sintiera como en ese momento la estaba amando poco a poco, cada trozo de su piel estaba siendo recorrida por sus besos y sus caricias haciéndola llegar al cielo solamente.

Lucy por su parte estaba en la gloria, primera vez que experimentaba algo así, sus experiencias las pocas que había tenido en el amor había sido paupérrimas y la última vez que un hombre la había tocado había sido cuando paso aquello en ese callejón maldito, cuando pensó en eso se tensó totalmente recordando aquellos tipos y que por culpa de eso podría Natsu pensar mal de ella, pensar que ella era una mujer fácil o buena para estar con muchos hombres cosa que era totalmente falsas.

Natsu al sentir la tensión de Lucy la beso en la boca con mucha pasión transmitiéndole su amor su devoción por ella, a lo que Lucy reaccionó con mas pasión, se relajo totalmente y se entrego prácticamente al placer que Natsu le estaba causando así que ella lo diera vuelta y ella quedase arriba del.

Natsu quedo sorprendido con lo que hizo Lucy, pensaba que sería mas tímida y que tendría menos iniciativa pero le encanto de todos modos que ella se subiera arriba del, que se sacara la pollera y que lo besara frenéticamente, lo dejo sin aliento sentía una electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo y el bulto que estaba entre sus piernas le dolía tanto que quería liberarlo pronto.

Lucy abrazando a Natsu aprovechó de desabrocharse el brasier que en ese momento ya le molestaba, quería sentir el roce de su piel con el hombre que mas amaba, al desabrocharse el brasier Natsu quedo viéndola fijamente no decía ninguna palabra estaba totalmente sonrojado y ella amaba esa expresión en su rostro, como si fuera inocencia la que reinara eso la cautivaba.

Natsu al verla desnuda de la cintura para arriba simplemente dejo salir su instinto, la dio vuelta y simplemente se dejo llevar tomó uno de los grandes senos de Lucy y lo besó y toco hasta que se cansó, hizo lo mismo con el otro cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba lista.

Lucy se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó con la ayuda de Natsu, y ella hizo lo mismo con él le bajo los pantalones hasta el final ya estaba desesperada quería sentir a Natsu dentro de ella era una necesidad que tenía que saciar ya!

Natsu se sacó los bóxer, y dejó al aire su miembro en todo su esplendor este se fue directamente a la entrada de Lucy, ella nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar se despojó de sus bragas de encaje negras lentamente desesperando aun mas a Natsu.

Natsu tomó las bragas de Lucy y se las sacó, se las llevo a la nariz acto reflejo Lucy se prendió como un tomate pero para Natsu su olor era estar en la gloria, se puso sobre ella, pero Lucy ya mas juguetona y extrovertida cambio de roles, rodaron y ella quedo arriba, tomo su miembro con una mano y se sentó lentamente en el provocando un gran dolor en ella.

Natsu supo en el instante por que fue, por lo que la dio vuelta y lentamente entró en ella y se quedo un rato quieto, dándole besos en todo su cuerpo, tocando sus senos besándolos con fervor.

Lucy gimió levemente para darle a entender a Natsu que siguiera, lo que el capto al momento empezó un vaivén entre los cuerpos, Natsu tenía sus brazos por debajo de los de Lucy afirmándose de sus hombros para darse más impulso, dejando así a Lucy la posibilidad de poder recorrerlo entero y no se negó a esa posibilidad. Mientras Natsu embestía un poco más fuerte, Lucy se agarraba de sus nalgas para darle más impulso ya que las emociones que estaba teniendo en ese momento la estaban dejando fuera de combate solo quería que aumentaran el ritmo que ya era frenético en ese instante. Natsu ya estaba a punto de terminar pero no sabía si Lucy ya había llegado lo que se vio reflejado en un gemido de placer que se expandió por toda la habitación, y pequeñas convulsiones que luego dieron paso a unas estimulantes paredes vaginales contrayéndose, eso fue lo que lo catapulto al paraíso totalmente, antes de irse salió de Lucy y se termino masturbando en su estomago lo que termino con el abdomen de Lucy lleno de su escancia y el arriba de ella respirando frenéticamente.

Rápidamente el se paró en busca de la puerta del baño aunque aun un poco desorientado y con la piel erizada totalmente, pudo encontrar la manilla por suerte, entro en busca de una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido minutos antes con Lucy.

Cuando entro quedo maravillado con Lucy totalmente desnuda con una capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo, su pelo revuelto en la almohada, con la respiración rápida y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Luce, no te muevas - Dijo suavemente Natsu

\- Te amo... - Dijo en un susurro Lucy - eres mi persona especial, te lo dije alguna vez?

\- No mi Luce, no lo habías dicho - Dijo Natsu limpiando a Lucy suavemente, después que termino dejó la toalla a un lado de la cama y se recostó a su lado - tu también eres mi persona especial y veo que soy tu primer hombre - Dijo un poco sonrojado pero a la vez feliz

\- Eres el primero y el único... - Dijo ella dándole un beso - Te amo con locura

\- Luce no me dejes nunca... - Dijo Natsu abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho

\- Jamás, a menos que tu lo hagas ahí recién pensare en dejarte - Dijo ella sonriendo y tapando a los dos

\- Jamás pienses en eso, ya te perdí dos veces... no habrá una tercera - Dijo Natsu dándole un beso en la frente - Buenas noches mi Luce te amo

\- Buenas noches Natsu, te amo - Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

y así termino su primera noches juntos después del regreso de Lucy, pero Natsu aun no se volvía a acordar de Lissana...

Que pasaría cuando lo hiciera...?


	16. Chapter 16

\- Gray... - Dijo en un murmullo Juvia

Despertó desorientada, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía a un hombre precisamente a su lado, bueno mejor dicho que ella quisiera tener. Despertó al lado de Gray Fullbuster el hombre al que había odiado desde el primer día pero después al pasar el tiempo se transformo en un pilar fundamental para ella, tanto así que llegaban a hablar todos los días por teléfono celular y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en casa de juvia porque jamás habían ido a la de Gray.

era su casa lo más seguro, porque estaba lleno de cuadros de una familia que desconocía, donde gray aparecía como de unos 15 años se veía igual de guapo y masculino como lo era ahora. pero ahora solamente cambiaba el corte de cabello que lo tenía un poco más largo.

Pequeños flash back acudieron a su mente cuando trato de cambiar de posición, Gray estaba estirado dándole la espalda a Juvia, ella sabía que no era uno de esos románticos empedernidos pero lo que él hacía por ella, y lo que había hecho anoche por ella había sido mágico, al tratar de cambiar de posición para poder admirar a la escultura de hombre que tenía a su lado un punzante dolor la embargo los más de 5 años en los que no había tenido a ningún hombre en su interior y para mas remate la desgracia que había ocurrido cuando tenía solo 13 años la dejo sin ánimos para tener un novio.

\- Gray... iré a casa de Juvia, Juvia tiene que ir a trabajar en la tarde - Dijo Juvia

\- No... cinco minutos mas... - Decía adormilado - acurrúcate conmigo, ven - Dijo estirándole el brazo

\- Gray, Juvia no tiene ropa y tiene que ducharse - Dijo ella

\- Anda con la misma ropa, dúchate conmigo más tarde aun tienes tiempo, por favor - Dijo el ronroneándole en el oído.

\- Gray.. - Dijo Juvia entrecortado - está bien, tenemos dos horas - Dijo ella en un tono bastante meloso

\- Juvia ven... - Dijo Gray tomándola por la cara dándole un beso apasionado

Juvia tendría que hacer algo para que sus miedos no la hicieran colapsar, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y aunque quisiera alejarse porque tenía una preocupación en mente y era su amiga, el deseo y el amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Nee Luce despierta - Dijo una voz que Lucy escuchaba desde lejos

\- mmmm...

\- Luce si no despiertas te haré mía otra vez aunque estés durmiendo - Dijo Natsu lamiéndole el cuello

Lucy despertó de inmediato sonrojada y algo excitada por lo que entre sueños lo que decía Natsu, lo que no se espero fue que Natsu la tomo inmediatamente de la nuca para plantarle un beso de buenos días.

\- Buenos días Luce - Dijo Natsu muy cariñoso - vamos a comer algo?

\- Natsu - Dijo balbuceando Lucy mirándolo de pies a cabeza - Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa estas desnudo!

\- Ah... si y tu también - dijo el mirándola - te ves hermosa por las mañanas - Dijo sonrojado - bueno en realidad a toda hora del día te ves hermosa - termino por decir para tirarse sobre ella abrazarla, rodando quedaron de lado los dos abrazados.

\- Nee Natsu... nosotros anoche - Dijo Lucy como tomate

\- Hicimos locamente el amor, como se debe - Dijo el besándole el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro

\- como hace tiempo deberíamos haberlo hecho? - Dijo ella preguntando disimuladamente

\- Creo que no, todo a su tiempo es preciso luce, creo que si esto lo hubiésemos hecho antes... me hubieses odiado mucho mas de los que ya me odiabas cuando me fui - Dijo Natsu un poco triste

\- Yo jamás te odié... te amaba tanto que dolía - Dijo ella en un susurro

\- Luce perdóname... te lo voy a pedir mil veces hasta que ya no duela - Dijo el besándole la nuca

\- Yo te perdoné pero hay cosas que debo saber - Dijo ella, automáticamente causando en Natsu una tensión inmensa

\- Como que cosas Luce, yo te responderé todo - Dijo él en un susurro poco audible

\- Quien es Lissana - Dijo ella franca y directa

\- Ella... bueno luce yo creo que de eso deberíamos hablar más adelante - Dijo él con un tono de voz que denotaba incomodidad y dolor

\- Quiero solo preguntar una cosa - Dijo ella tensa

\- depende de lo que sea te lo responderé - Dijo el

\- Tuviste algo con ella? - dijo Lucy pensando en cómo Natsu cambiaba sus respuestas a su conveniencia

\- Si... - Dijo el rompiendo el abrazo parándose para dirigirse al baño

\- Esta bien... - Dijo Lucy, viendo como se iba y estirándose en la cama - ahora todo me calza... maldición

y así cada uno fue por su lado, Natsu a ducharse y Lucy a preparar algo para comer, pero no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra aunque Natsu quisiera ella solo daba respuestas cortantes en realidad le dolía que Natsu no fuera lo suficientemente directo para decirle que ella era la mujer con la que se acostaba antes de ella, pero no fue así ciertamente Lissana había causado estragos en su relación... en su "relación" porque ahora estaban juntos, antes nunca Natsu le había dicho oficialmente que ellos tenían una relación, exclusiva y eso a Lucy siempre le dolía.

Después de todo ese tiempo incomodo, decidió ir al hospital a ver a Mavis, para ver si podía seguir haciendo la pasantía pero como la ultima vez le había dicho que había aprobado tenía miedo, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, ya que sus clases en la universidad estaban congeladas por la pasantía que había adquirido.

Se arregló bien y salió del departamento, Natsu estaba en la pieza y cuando le grito el solo le respondió con un "está bien" así que salió sin ningún problema en rumbo al hospital.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el hospital se le ocurrió después pasar al café donde trabajaba Juvia para conversar sobre la noche de pasión con Natsu y los últimos acontecimientos, en una sola noche todo había cambiado drásticamente, ahora tenían una relación y bueno... habían tenido la primera "pelea" por Lissana... habían empezado mal.

Con todo eso en la cabeza Lucy camino rápidamente y ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba en las puertas del hospital, cuando entro lamentablemente no encontró por ningún lado a su maestra Mavis, cuando fue a preguntar por ella en información se entero que estaba operando, ni más ni menos que a Sting Eucliffe.

Su estomago automáticamente se revolvió acordándose de las escenas que había vivido últimamente con él, pero como la conocía si ella jamás en la vida lo había visto antes. Pero el parece que si la conocía, o eso era lo que creía porque la llamaba de maneras muy peculiares apodos nefastos que a ella le dolían escuchar.

Se fue del hospital, aturdida estaban operando al hombre que la había tratado de violar, que la odiaba como si le hubiese hecho la peor cosa en el mundo pero ella no le había hecho nada, pero su hermana? Michelle.

Michelle, ella podría ser la causante, ni más ni menos que su gemela muerta en un trágico accidente de tránsito hace años, había dejado toda su vida atrás, porque la muerte de su hermana y su gemela la habían devastado era un dolor con el que cargaba todos los días de su vida desde que había cumplido los 16 años.

Mientras se acercaba al café donde trabaja Juvia, se dio cuenta de que en la esquina de este estaba su amiga junto con un pelinegro muy apuesto que ella conocía se estaban besando apasionadamente.

en shock, su amiga literalmente era una monja o así lo consideraba ella porque jamás la había visto con un novio, ni a Juvia enamorada.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ella vio a Gray marcharse en su automóvil, y a Juvia entrar por el callejón que estaba por el lado del café. Lucy se acerco para poder abordarla y así poder conversar con ella y así lo hizo, cuando la vio sacando la basura Juvia de primera se asusto, luego la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- no tengo ni para que preguntar como estas picarona - Dijo Lucy

\- Hola Lucy, Juvia esta perfecto... - Dijo con una sonrisa débil y sonrojada

\- Si lo vi.. tienes que contarme todo Juvia! primera vez que te veo con alguien - Dijo Lucy emocionada

\- Es por lo mismo Lucy.. Juvia te tiene que contar algo que le paso a Juvia hace mucho tiempo que le impidió tener novios y confiar en los hombres hasta en la misma Juvia no confiaba - Dijo ella seria

\- Que pasó? - Dijo Lucy con una cara de miedo

\- Lucy.. a Juvia se la violaron - Dijo ella en un susurro - pero Juvia no puede decirte el porqué

\- Dios mío Juvia cómo no! como tanto tiempo has guardado este horrible secreto, dímelo por favor confía en mi soy tu amiga y tu hermana! - Dijo Lucy horrorizada

\- Lucy.. fue tu padre


	17. Chapter 17

FLASH BACK

\- Que significa esto! dímelo - gritó una voz femenino

\- No, esto no es... - no podía responder el hombre que estaba en la habitación matrimonial

\- No digas nada infeliz! esto sí es lo que parece, cómo pudiste maldito desgraciado! - gritaba iracunda la mujer

\- Por favor Layla escúchame - Dijo Jude Heartfilia

\- No, jamás volveré a escuchar algo de tu boca! me escuchaste? - Dijo Layla - Juvia... hija acércate a mi por favor no te haré daño

Juvia, con 13 años había sido violentada sexualmente por el hombre que quería como a su padre, hace 1 año que el tenia actitudes raras con ella pero hoy fue todo distinto la drogó y ella despertó sintiendo un dolor horrible en su parte intima, con el papá de su hermana encima de ella eyaculando en su estomago.

Layla había entrado justo en ese momento asustada por los sonidos que venían de su recamara, tuvo la mala ocurrencia de llevar a Michelle con ella, la hermana gemela de Lucy y cuando entraron las dos quedaron horrorizadas, Juvia por su parte no paraba de llorar y Jude estaba sin palabras.

\- Maldita sea viejo asqueroso, dejaste de ser mi padre - Dijo Michelle asqueada mirando a su padre arreglarse los pantalones ya que lo pilló con todo su miembro afuera y goteando.

\- Michelle.. - dijo en un grito ahogado - no digas eso! - dijo casi llorando

\- mi niña, Juvia por favor ven aquí conmigo - dijo Layla casi al borde del llanto - ven conmigo yo te ayudaré por favor ven

\- Tía Juvia.. - Dijo Juvia tapándose llorando - ayude a Juvia por favor

\- Ven acá mi niña... - Dijo Layla llorando junto con Juvia - Bajen mientras, espérenme en el auto

\- Layla por favor escúchame - Dijo Jude con lagrima en los ojos

\- No! escúchame tu malnacido, no te quiero ver nunca más en la vida, me iré con Lucy y Michelle muy lejos de ti eres un enfermo y no dudes que iras a la cárcel por esto, escuchaste?! - Dijo Layla furibunda

\- Layla por favor no lo hagas no me dejes! - Dijo Jude histérico

\- Tapate por favor, eres un asco, no eres ni la quinta parte del hombre que me enamoró - y así se fue

Manejando rápidamente al hospital más cercano, iba Layla y Michelle de copiloto las dos estaban anonadadas no sabían que decirle a Juvia que seguía llorando en la parte de atrás del auto, le dolía prácticamente hasta el pelo aparte de lo poco aturdida que se sentía por la droga que había ingerido en la bebida que le dio su "Tío".

\- Juvia, mi niña... perdóname no sé qué decirte, solo que te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible - Dijo Layla secando con la manga de su chaleco las lagrimas que se desbordaban con furia de sus ojos

\- Tía Juvia quiere irse lejos por favor... - Dijo en un susurro que se ahogo en otro gemido de dolor

\- Mamá, tenemos que ir por Lucy no podemos dejarla con papá - Dijo Michelle con una voz quebrada

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Juvia primero - Dijo Layla - después de ir al hospital iremos a buscar a Lucy, le diré a Leo

\- Pero Leo es de la gente que papá contrató - Dijo Michelle con la misma voz

\- El es 100% confiable, me dio su palabra de hombre y le creó el me ayudara con Lucy ahora tenemos que ayudar a Juvia y denunciar a Jude - Dijo Layla

\- Tía por favor, lleve a Juvia con mi hermano Juvia no quiere estar mas acá - Dijo Juvia

\- Llamaré a tu hermano, iremos primero al hospital le diré lo que paso - Dijo Layla con un rostro sombrío

Luego de que llegaron a urgencias se hizo todo el papeleo se llamó a las autoridades, Layla y Michelle declararon en contra de Jude y Juvia solo seguía en silencio no dijo ninguna otra palabra, su mirada suplicante le hacía añicos el corazón a Layla y Michelle que ya estaban bastante conmocionadas por haber encontrado a Jude Heartfilia violando a la amiga de infancia de Michelle y Lucy.

Luego de que los policías ibas a arrestar a Jude, Michelle y Layla fueron a buscar a Lucy que se había quedado con Leo, un joven de apenas 18 años que era experto en su trabajo como guarda espaldas y detective privado, pero no salió todo como querían.

Jude desapareció de la faz de la tierra junto con Lucy y Leo, Layla en una arranque de desesperación cogió el automóvil junto a Michelle y fueron a buscarla, pero en un cruce un auto negro que las venía siguiendo les chocó la cola haciéndolas volcar, produciendo un horrible accidente en donde Layla y Michelle murieron instantáneamente.

Juvia luego de eso, no volvió a ver a Lucy ni a Michelle ni mucho menos a su querida tía Layla, años después se enteró el motivo, Lucy y Jude Heartfilia Vivian juntos en una mansión a la salida de Fiore, Layla y Michelle murieron en un accidente de tránsito que fue provocado pero nunca se supo quien o quienes fueron los involucrados, y Juvia quedo con un terrible trauma que tuvo que lidiar durante 6 años sin tener novios, sin tener adolescencia, sin tener amigos hombres, sin nada. Tenía solo a su hermano y a Lucy que de vez en cuando veía, pero ya no era la misma le habían arrancado la mitad de su corazón y Juvia sabia quien era el culpable.

FIN FLASH BACK

\- Oh dios mío no puede ser verdad, dime que no es verdad Juvia por favor dime que no fue mi papá el que te hizo eso, dime que mi mamá me busco hasta el último momento, mi padre me dijo que ella se había ido con otro hombre jamás me enteré de esto porque no me lo dijiste antes dios mío! - Dijo Lucy destrozada, no había otra palabra para describir como estaba en ese momento

\- Juvia no quería que Lucy se sintiera mal, tenía que superar lo que paso con Jude, tenía que empezar de nuevo y tenía que esperar a que tú te sanaras Lucy, Juvia no quería ver más sufrimiento en tu vida - Dijo Juvia secándose las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro

\- Oh dios mío Juvia y tú! como sufriste tu todos estos años y solo tuviste el apoyo de Gajeel, el debe odiarme a mí y a toda mi familia.. por eso se comportaba así cuando te iba a ver? - Dijo Lucy en un susurro ahogado

\- No era odio hacia ti, era solo que tu no sabias lo de tu padre el jamás te odió, menos cuando le presentaste a Levy... - Dijo ella sonriendo disimuladamente

\- Juvia perdóname... - Dijo Lucy horrorizada de saber lo de su padre..

\- Juvia no te tiene por que perdonar a ti, tu ayúdate mucho a Juvia y ella te lo agradece demasiado sin tu ayuda Juvia no habría podido conocer a Gray, ni tampoco superar el trauma - Dijo ella dándole ánimos

\- Juvia, eres una gran persona pero te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario para meter a mi padre si es que se puede llamar así - Dijo ella abrazándola

\- Gracias por todo Juvia te lo agrádese mucho, ahora Lucy Juvia tiene que ir a trabajar o si no le descontaran por llegar tarde - Dijo ella con su típica risita de niña pequeña

\- Esta bien, te dejo cuídate que estés bien nos vemos pronto saluda a Gray de mi parte - Dijo ella levantando la mano

\- Adiós! - Dijo Juvia Sonrojada 

Rayos, se había pasado rapidísimo la hora y ni siquiera le había avisado a Natsu donde iría solo salió y nada más, estaba en shock ahora se enteró el porqué de la huida de su padre de su pueblo natal, porque pasaba escondido de todo el mundo, porque Leo era tan aprensivo con ella... todo calzaba y era algo extremadamente doloroso.

Su padre era un violador, estafador, mafioso y asesino.

Las tenía todas, por eso se había arrancado de el porqué era el peor ser humano de la tierra y eso que ella aun no sabía ni la quinta parte de lo que había hecho su padre, se sentía enferma y camino demasiado rápido para llegar pronto al departamento de Natsu, quería estar en sus brazos aunque todavía estuviese molesta por lo de Lissana.

"Lissana", rebotó en su mente con tanta velocidad que se quedo atontada, se le había olvidado totalmente el porqué de su huida del departamento de Natsu, no la había llamado para nada cero preocupación por parte del siendo que anoche habían pasado una noche de amor y lujuria total.

cuando iba abriendo la puerta del departamento, sigilosamente por si acaso escucho la voz de Natsu a lo lejos hablando con alguien por teléfono lo más seguro, cuando cerró la puerta lo hizo con cuidado para poder acercarse a ver que estaba hablando Natsu, sabía que estaba mal pero la curiosidad mato al gato.

"A las 6 mañana?"

"Yo iré a buscarla, debo avisarle a Mira ella también va a querer ir a buscarla"

"No, no tendré ningún problema con Lucy"

"Ella no sabrá, mejor así una preocupación menos"

Pero a Lucy ya se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago, estaría hablando de ir a buscar el cuerpo de Lissana a la morgue, si era lo más seguro... siguió escuchando silenciosamente

"Después de todo, en parte fue mi culpa aunque digas que no"

"Maldición, tu sabes que después de lo que pasó esa noche ella no volvió a mirarme, por eso se fue por eso me culpo"

"okey, nos vemos mañana te llamaré"

Lucy corrió rápidamente para simular como si recién hubiese llegado al departamento, afortunadamente justo Happy llego a su lado cerró la puerta de entrada y lo llamó.

\- he llegado! - Grito Lucy con la voz apagada

\- Luce! - Dijo en tono preocupado - donde estabas mira la hora saliste temprano me asusté - dijo Natsu poniendo un puchero

\- Así veo, te asustaste tanto que me llamaste y preguntaste por mi - Dijo ella con sarcasmo

\- Hey que pasa! - Dijo él un poco molesto - creí bueno.. no quise molestar

\- Tranquilo.. estoy viva y sana, me iré a dormir un rato estoy agotada - Dijo Lucy con la voz que caló hondo en Natsu

\- Hey Luce, que sucede - Dijo el acercándose a Lucy para sacarle el bolso de sus hombros

\- Nada Natsu, estoy agotada de las mentiras y los engaños pero lamentablemente en eso se basa mi vida - Dijo ella en un tono lastimero

\- Por qué dices eso? - lo dijo en un susurro nervioso

\- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, solo quería llegar a estar entre tus brazos - Dijo ella mirándolo con dolor en los ojos

\- Ya no? - Dijo Natsu con un ronroneo

\- Si... pero quiero que antes de eso me contestes algo

\- Q.. qué cosa Luce - Dijo nervioso

\- Ya estás listo para hablar sobre "Lissana" - Dijo Lucy con un brillo de ira en sus ojos

\- No... Lucy ella es un caso cerrado, está muerta - Dijo Natsu fríamente

\- Pero necesito..

\- No.. no necesitas nada de ella, ella está muerta déjala así - Dijo Natsu

\- Yo sé todo sobre su muerte, quiero saber que pasó contigo, quiero saber no puedes negármelo! - Dijo ella levantando más de lo normal la voz

\- Maldita sea Lucy no compliques las cosas - Dijo Natsu molesto

\- A la mierda entonces - Dijo Lucy enojada - me voy a dormir y no ahora no quiero para nada tus brazos, es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos, unos brazos mentirosos.

\- Luce! - Dijo Natsu en un susurro ahogado

\- Basta Natsu, si ella no estuviese muerta estaría ella aquí verdad? - Dijo Lucy parpadeando rápidamente para que las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en el borde de sus ojos no callera

\- Mierda! Lucy como dices algo así, yo te amo a ti no tengo ojos para otra mujer! - Dijo Natsu herido

\- Mentiroso, "Lissana" era l mujer que salió de tu departamento ese noche, con ella te acostaste mientras que yo una idiota ingenua estaba siendo violada por unos malditos matones enviados por mi padre! - Dijo ella ya sin aguantar el escozor de sus ojos

\- Luce... - Dijo Natsu choqueado

\- No me hables mas maldita sea! no quiero un hombre como tu si vas a venir con tus mierdas de mentiras y palabras bonitas, mi padre fue así no necesito a otro hombre como él.

Y sin más se fue a la habitación donde compartía cama con Natsu, se había pasado esta vez pero estaba enojada, celosa, frustrada. Solo quería llegar a estar en los brazos del hombre que ama, mientras el está preocupado por la amante muerta.

ese pensamiento le lleno la mente, estaba siendo una maldita perra fría sin sentimientos ni emociones, no podía ser así su madre estaría decepcionada... Su madre, todo sería tan distinto si ella estuviese viva, extrañaba a Michelle era su complemento perfecto y se lo arrebataron de un día a otro, llorando con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida, pero entre sueños sintió algo cálido rodeándola, un brazo fortachón abrazándola y con esa calidez pudo descansar.


	18. Chapter 18

Después de la no muy agradable charla con Lucy, Juvia se fue directo a trabajar 12 horas en donde se mató trabajando para poder tener un sustento.

Luego de sacar la basura y terminar de limpiar su lugar de trabajo saco su teléfono celular y mensaje a Gray, él le pidió por la mañana que le mandara un mensaje para que fuera a buscarla, le daba miedo que fuera sola desde el café a su casa aunque no era mucho el trayecto, no quería volver a dejarla sola nunca más.

"Juvia esta lista para irse, esperaré en la entrada" - Enviando a Gray

"Ok, espérame en la entrada con cuidado besos! 3 " - Recibido de Gray

Sonrojada... era el primero en su vida, el primer hombre que le hacía sentir tales cosas después de lo de Jude nunca más quiso ni mirar a uno su mente ni su corazón se lo permitían, empezaba a sudar y a ponerse temblorosa al mas mínimo roce con uno. Pero Gray rompió todos sus esquemas y él no sabía nada, absolutamente nada y eso la hacía sentir enferma que pensaría de ella? pero entre tanto pensar no se dio cuenta que un hermoso pelinegro la miraba inquisitivo desde la puerta de su auto.

\- Por qué tan pensativa? - Dijo un la voz grave de Gray

\- No es nada gray - Dijo ella despreocupadamente.

\- Y la verdad? - Dijo con un sonrisa Gray

\- Juvia tiene que hablar con Gray cuando lleguemos a la casa - Dijo ella esquivando la mirada

\- Esta bien, vamos a la mía? está más cerca... - Dijo el abrazándola

\- Esta bien, pero vamos a buscar ropa a casa de Juvia - Dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo

\- Bueno, subamos - Dijo Gray abriéndole la puerta del copiloto

Juvia solo asintió, mientras se ponía el cinturón y el automóvil avanzaba por las calles desoladas. el trayecto fue corto y llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Juvia, ella hizo todo muy rápido el bolso y sus útiles de aseo personal volaron a la cama, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Gray porque Juvia era muy ordenada.

Luego de ver ese espectáculo, se fueron a casa de Gray la cual era imponente Juvia se sentía un poco intimidada ante tanto lujo, lo que ella jamás tuvo ella más bien era de gustos muy sencillos porque Juvia siempre fue una persona que derrochaba humildad.

Cuando entraron en silencio a la casa, Gray tomo a Juvia por la cintura y la tomo en brazos para ir directo a la habitación.

\- Juvia quería conversar antes de... - Dijo Juvia no terminando la oración porque Gray la interrumpió

\- Mi amor, el mejor lugar para conversar es la cama - Dijo Gray con un brillo inusual en sus ojos

\- Juvia tiene que decirte algo importante... - Dijo ella con voz baja

\- Soy todo oídos...

\- En... es un poco incomodo para Juvia, Gray es el primero en todo por eso.. - Dijo ella sonrojada

\- Se que fui el primero, pero el único? - Dijo el sonrojado y con ternura en la voz y en la mirada que se denotaba a distancia

\- Si... Gray es el primer hombre en todo para Juvia, después de lo que le paso - Dijo ella haciendo morir ese brillo en los ojos de Gray

\- ¿Que.. pasó ? - Dijo él con la voz entrecortada por los nervios

\- Gray... hace seis años a Juvia la... - Dijo Juvia en un susurro ahogado - La violaron - Terminó por decir.

El rostro de Gray fue cambiado de emociones a medida que transcurrían los segundos, ira?, dolor?, decepción? o mierda, esto le estaba asustando jamás lo había reconocido solo a su amiga Lucy, pero ni siquiera a su hermano Gajeel.

\- Juvia como no me lo dijiste antes.. - Dijo Gray conmocionado

\- Juvia tenía miedo... no quería sentir rechazo de parte de Gray - Dijo ella mirando a otro lado

\- Jamás! - Gritó el - Jamás podría tenerte rechazo a ti, la mujer que amo desde el primer día que vi - Dijo el abrazándola fuertemente

\- Perdón, Juvia jamás se lo dijo a nadie... hoy recién se enteró Lucy y bueno el hermano de Juvia... Gajeel - Dijo ella

\- Gajeel? es tu hermano es maldito cabeza de metal - Dijo en un tono burlón - oh, lo siento es que son muy distintos

\- Juvia lo sabe, pero es la única familia que le queda a Juvia - Dijo ella en un susurro

\- Mentira.. - Jugueteó con su pelo - Yo también cuento ahora, o no soy tu novio ? - Dijo haciendo un puchero realmente adorable

\- Gray es novio de Juvia? - Dijo ella con los ojos brillosos

\- Si... eres mi musa Juvia, eres mi todo - Dijo Gray esparramándose en la cama con Juvia en sus brazos - Me gustaría haberlo sabido antes..

\- Por qué?

\- Por que hubiese sido más cauteloso, me hubiese preocupado aun mas por tus miedos y preocupaciones - Dijo el rascándose la cabeza - Soy un poco desordenado, al lote como se diría...

\- Juvia si se dio cuenta - Dijo ella acurrucándose en su cuello - pero todo fue perfecto

\- Juvia, te amo no quiero perderte nunca y no quiero que sientas miedo conmigo - Dijo Gray susurrándole

\- Juvia no quiere separarse nunca de Gray - Dijo ella

\- No te dejaré nunca, no te escaparas de mi - Dijo Gray tomándola por la nuca besándola apasionadamente

Besándose apasionadamente así empezaron, gray por su parte lentamente le bajó los pantalones junto con las bragas haciéndola gemir desesperadamente asustada.

\- ¿ qué estás haciendo? - Dijo Juvia gimiendo

\- Relájate y entrégate a mi - Dijo Gray con una voz ronca que ni el reconocía

\- Gr..ay dios! - Grito Juvia

La intrusión de una lengua muy húmeda en su intimidad, mientras la lengua penetraba la vagina de Juvia el pulgar loco de Gray no dejaba de presionar el botón de felicidad, todo el cuerpo de Juvia se quedó sin aliento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás agarrando fuertemente las sabanas con las manos que estaban blancas ya de la fuerza con que las apretaba.

Gray empezó un ritmo frenético, metiendo y sacando los dedos de Juvia mientras jugueteaba con su lengua en el clítoris que lloraba casi de más atención, Gray sin piedad chasqueó mas rápido su lengua en el clítoris, provocándole éxtasis puro a Juvia todo su sistema se dio cuenta que había llegado casi como un rayo con fuerza empezó a tensarse, sus ojos se cerraron las caderas se elevaron y se arquearon buscando la boca de Gray hasta que un brutal gemido salió de su garganta, se había corrido por primera vez en su vida, fue tan fuerte que después que Gray termino de hacerle sexo oral, siguió con espasmos, la piel a perlada se notaba a kilómetros el olor a su sexo llenaba las fosas nasales de Gray que estaba en éxtasis puro y duro como roca.

\- Amor... - Dijo Gray con su voz ronca llena de lujuria - ábrete para mi, déjame ver lo hermosa que eres

Juvia abrió las piernas, mientras que Gray se posicionaba arriba de Juvia, sacándole la pollera que llevaba y luego el brasier, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y el placer que se arremolinaban en su cuerpo y aunque Juvia estaba un poco avergonzada porque era la primera vez para ella que alguien estaba tan cerca de su sexo pronto le dejo de importar por el placer que le hacía sentir Gray, pero él se encargo de demostrarle lo mucho que quería que su placer se desbordara en su boca.

Sus miradas se fundieron, cuando Gray se colocó entre medio de sus piernas dándole una sensación de calidad inmensa a Juvia, cuando el grueso miembro de Gray se sintió en la entrada de Juvia ella se asustó un poco pero luego volvió a mirarle los ojos a Gray y se dio cuenta que ya no era una mirada de pura lujuria y pasión, era una llena de amor.

Gray empezó a besarla y a presionar su miembro en la vagina de Juvia, ella gimió cuando sintió sus paredes ajustarse al miembro de gray que era bastante grueso y largo ella se separó un poco para agarrarse de sus hombros y otra mano en una de sus nalgas lo que le impresionó a Gray.

Juvia envolvió sus piernas al rededor de Gray y lo aceptó completamente de una sola estocada que le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones, el placer la inundó y los gemidos se desbordaron de su boca rápidamente, inclinó mucho más las caderas para aceptarlo más profundamente lo que hizo gruñir de placer en la oreja de Juvia lo que hacía subir la excitación. Gray gimió y gimió, sus ojos gravaban lentamente todo el cuerpo de Juvia sus pechos rebotaban con el vaivén y sus nalgas estaban rojas por los apretones que el mismo le dio, él sabía con convicción que jamás antes había sentido algo así y encontró su lugar de pertenencia no en un lugar material, si no en el lugar menos pensado... En los brazos de Juvia. Abrió los ojos de repente y sintió una fuerte mirada en ella, Gray la estaba mirando detenidamente mientras se retiró completamente y arremetía fuertemente en ella las embestidas iban aumentando.

\- Graaaaay, oh dios me estas matando ! - Dijo Juvia en un tono agudo

\- Oh Juvia eres mi adoración, eres increíble - gimió empujando rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, estaba vuelta loca con sus piernas fuertemente agarradas a las caderas de Gray, el se hundió más profundo hasta que Juvia ya no pudo aguantar más y se corrió triunfalmente, sus paredes empezaron a apretarse lo que hizo a Gray correrse junto con ella, gritaron su clímax los dos.

\- OH dios! - Jadeó Juvia - Si!

mientras Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo en voz alta, no se contuvo y calló lentamente en los pechos de Juvia, pero mientras se corría Juvia tuvo unos minutos de cordura y se dio cuenta que no habían ocupado condón y ella no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, palideció.

\- Juvia te amo... - Dijo en un suspiro

Pero juvia no respondió, lo que hizo que Gray se preocupara cuando levanto su cabeza de los pechos de Juvia se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos brillosos, como si fuera a largarse a llorar.

\- Juvia dime que pasa! Te hice daño? - Dijo Gray saliéndose del interior de Juvia provocándole un gran vacío, pero Juvia seguía callada

\- Juvia por favor dime, hice algo mal si es así perdóname por favor jamás he querido hacerte daño! - Dijo el casi histérico

\- No.. Juvia está asustada perdónala, no tomo... pastillas y tampoco.. nos cuidamos - Dijo ella derramando las lagrimas contenidas.

\- Juvia... dios mío me asustaste - Dijo mirándola a los ojos - Cariño... perdóname no pensé en eso, pero poniéndolo en el caso...

\- Perdona a Juvia por favor...

\- No puedo, porque si llega a pasar algo yo estaré ahí para ti siempre, me encantaría que una mini Juvia revoloteara en mi casa junto a ti... - Dijo él con brillo en los ojos

\- Gray... Juvia no quiere amarrarte por este error - Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

\- Para mí no es error - Dijo terminante - es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida, para mi tu eres la mejor coincidencia, por favor no te preocupes me tendrás a mi pase lo que pase

\- Jamás me dejaras? - Dijo ella mirándola con ojos inquisitivos

\- Ya te lo dije una vez y te repetiré todos los días de mi vida, JAMAS TE DEJARÉ IR -Dijo para finalizar con un apasionado beso

Y así sería, Juvia por fin encontró al hombre ideal, al hombre que no esperaba pero que la atrapó igual.

61


	19. Chapter 19

\- Luce... eres la mejor mujer del universo, no quiero ver más sufrimiento en tus ojos - Escuchó en un susurro al oído de una voz melodiosa

\- No quiero ver lagrimas nunca más en tus ojos, porque me rompe el corazón verte mal - escuchó nuevamente - me encanta verte feliz, verte en mis brazos como ahora...

_Lissana ha muerto, ahora tienes el paso libre, ahora no hay nadie que te moleste ni que influya en tu relación devórate el mundo no dejes que nadie te detenga..._

_La mataron, la hicieron pedazos para tu tranquilidad para que pudieras acostarte con el hombre que amas, porque si ella no salía de en medio el jamás te iba a amar._

__\- No ! - Abrió los ojo de golpe lo que hizo que Natsu se asustara - No ella no!

\- Luce! que sucede - Le hablo Natsu asustado de la reacción de Lucy

\- Si me hubiese amado... - Dijo en un susurro, para luego enfocar bien la vista y volver a la realidad

\- De quien hablas? - Dijo Natsu extrañado

\- De nada... solo tuve un pésimo sueño - Dijo ello mirando hacia otro lado

\- Luce, ven quiero regalonear contigo - Dijo Natsu meloso - Quiero compensarte por la pelea de ayer

\- No! así no funcionan las cosas, follando no se arreglan las cosas Natsu, se claro y así no tendremos problemas - Dijo Lucy enojada como nunca

\- Hey! no te enojes por favor... - Dijo con la cabeza agacha - Lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo

\- no se nota... dime la verdad y así se solucionaran las cosas - Dijo ella levantándose de la cama

\- Lissana fue con la que me acosté esa noche, también estuve con ella en otras ocasiones jamás lo busqué pero tampoco fui lo suficientemente hombre para decirle que parara, porque tu ya estabas en mi departamento en ese momento y cuando me di cuenta realmente de lo que sentía por ti era tarde porque no le había puesto un pare a lo que tenía con ella, ella pensaba que iba a estar conmigo en algo serio pero cuando le conté de ti se puso furiosa dijo que yo la había utilizado que era un bastardo igual a mi padre en fin muchas cosas más que no tienen sentido y nos separamos, súper que ella también había estado con otros hombres... otro hombre para ser exacto cuando ella estuvo conmigo y le saqué en cara eso en la bomba pero como estaba tan avergonzada por lo que le había dicho se marchó y no la volví a ver más, me mando unos mensajes extraños y yo pensaba que me estaba tratando de extorsionar eso fue en el momento en que tú te fuiste, cambié tanto quedé tan destruido cuando te fuiste que no salí durante 2 meses de mi departamento, y ella me llamaba y me mandaba mensajes diciéndome que me extrañaba y que quería verme pero cuando me enteré que ella quería engañarme diciéndome que supuestamente estaba embarazada, Gray la pilló justo en el momento en que estaba arreglando la falsa ecografía con un ex amigo nuestro, yo la eché de mi vida le dije que la única mujer que quería era a ti y a nadie más que a ti porque tú me robaste el corazón, porque tú eres la luz de mis ojos y porque bueno... estoy completamente enamorado de ti y de tu sonrisa que día a día me iluminaba los días grises... Lucy ella fue un error y se lo remarque las beses que pude hacerlo, la aleje de mí y me siento culpable de lo que le pasó porque si no hubiese sido por como la trate a lo mejor ahora estaría viva, con su familia y no sola en la morgue ese es mi cargo de conciencia.

En silencio estaba la habitación, Lucy por otro lado estaba más que satisfecha por lo que había escuchado por fin con la verdad por delante, ahora él le tocaba escucharla.

\- Natsu sabes que no te perdonaré por la mentira cierto? - y el solo asintió - bueno quiero decirte ahora algo que te hará hilar algunas ideas... Lissana murió en manos de Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, fue torturada por algo que ella hizo se coludió con ello en algo que aun no tengo claro, Sting y Rogue están contratados por mi padre para devolverme a su poder y poder venderme porque necesita dinero para seguir comprando a la policía, mi padre violó a Juvia cuando ella tenía apenas 13 años ayer Juvia me lo contó todo por eso en parte llegue así aquí al departamento y te quería pedir perdón por eso, quiero también que sepas que mi madre y mi hermana gemela murieron en un accidente de asunto provocado y estoy segura que mi adre tuvo algo que ver, cuando mi mamá y Michelle se fueron me dejaron al cuidado de Leo y por todos los años que me quede al lado de mi padre el siempre me protegió pero de un día para otro desapareció. Necesito tener respuestas y necesito saber porque mi madre y mi hermana murieron, necesito encarcelar a mi padre por lo que le hizo a Juvia y por lo que me mando a hacer a mí, que soy su propia hija y necesito saber que hizo Lissana para que la dejaran así... Lamentablemente necesito tu ayuda para todo esto, aunque no quisiera pedirte ayuda te necesito porque tu más que nadie sabes todo lo que ha pasado... - Terminó ella - Me ayudarás?

\- Luce... Yo te ayudaré en todo pero por favor si ves algún riesgo para ti dime que te harás a un lado hasta que no haya peligro de nada, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que la otra vez - Dijo él con pesar - Te lo dije ese día y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero que nadie te toque ni te vuelvan a hacer la cosas horribles que te hicieron... prométemelo

\- Lo prometo.. - Dijo Lucy mirándolo a los ojos - y ahora bésame, que no quiero seguir con el gusto amargo en la boca...

\- Luce te amo... - Susurro Natsu en la boca de Lucy que rápidamente la había tomado por la nuca

\- Bésame Natsu - Dijo Lucy doliéndole no pronunciar las palabras tan anheladas por el peligrosa

y así empezó rápidamente desesperado fue bajando por su cuello apretando sus pechos, la tiró a la cama y se saco rápidamente la pollera que ya estorbaba, le levantó las piernas a Lucy y le sacó la parte de abajo del pijama le rajó las pequeñas bragas de encaje negro que llevaba, Lucy pegó un grito ahogado pero eso no lo detuvo, rápidamente enterró su boca en el sexo de Lucy haciéndola gemir desesperada, mientras que sus mágicas manos jugaban con sus pezones, rápidamente después de unos minutos Lucy empezó a convulsionar de placer lo que hizo que Natsu empezara a penetrarla con dos dedos, cuando Lucy empezó a dar señales de un orgasmo devastador Natsu se paró y se bajo en un segundo los pantalones junto con el bóxer que dificultó en un momento la labor por el gran miembro erecto, para cuando Lucy se pudo dar cuenta ya estaba siendo penetrada ferozmente por Natsu, y en cosa de segundo su orgasmo llegó, poco después por la excitación y por lo apretada que estaba Lucy Natsu se corrió triunfalmente, no dejo de dar estocadas hasta que su amada dejo de convulsionar, siguiendo penetrándola ferozmente seguía un poco duro lo que hizo que Lucy se diera vuelta y lo cabalgara, la piel a perlada y los dos gimiendo profundamente como gruñidos de animal se corrieron juntos quedando Lucy en el pecho de Natsu.

\- Luce.. te amo - Dijo Natsu sin aliento - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.. eres una maquina...

\- he sido la mejor - Preguntó ella esperanzada

\- LA verdad? - Dijo el jugando despreocupado con un mechón rubio - No... pero el amor lo cambia todo

Lucy se paró se tapó y se fue... dejándolo solo, lo que lo dejo asustado, no sabía que mal había hecho pero... pensaría el que a una mujer jamás se le dice una cosa así? lamentablemente Lucy era una mujer insegura, aunque tuviese buen físico o un buen futuro por delante... siempre la miraron en menos y su padre se encargó de dejarla caer a un vacio lleno de oscuridad que la cegó y la llevo muchos años a la perdición, pensaba Lucy que Natsu era su salvación pero cada vez que hablaba con él, se daba cuenta que más daño le hacía con sus comentarios...

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Despertando en unos brazos calientes Juvia estaba prisionera, habían hecho el amor toda la noche lo que le había dejado agotada se había quedado dormida para ir al trabajo y en unas cuantas semanas tendría que ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo, todo había cambiado de un día para otro. Gray llego a su vida y la mejoro en todo sentido la hizo plena y feliz pero la idea de ser madre le asustaba y era lo más probable, no habían utilizado protección y ella estaba con mucho miedo no quería cambiarle a la mala el panorama a Gray y le daba miedo cualquier tipo de relación interpersonal del con otra mujer... Dios ya sonaba como una esposa celosa, su inseguridad la carcomía pero el sería capaz de revertir esa situación?

Pronto esos brazos que parecían una prisión se empezaron a mover, en dirección a uno de sus pechos. Para ser más exacta una mano quedo en uno de sus grandes pechos y ella sonrojada solo atinó a sonreír.

\- Buenos días - Vibró una oz grave en su oreja - mi amor...

\- Buenos días Gray - Dijo Juvia - Como dormiste?

\- Excelente contigo aquí, quiero que te prepares para ir a buscar tus cosas... - Dijo él en el mismo tono

\- Pero para qué? - dijo ella extrañada - Que pasó?

\- Te vendrás a vivir conmigo o en eso quedamos ayer, acaso la pasión del momento hizo que se te nublara la mente - Dijo el dándola vuelta - Vamos no te arrepientas - Dijo dándole besos en el cuello - Te quiero aquí cada mañana así como hoy

\- Gray ... - Dijo Juvia en un susurro, todo le parecía un sueño - Seguro que no te arrepentirás?

\- Jamás amor... Te quiero cada mañana abrazada a mí, desnuda toda para mí - Dijo él con voz ronca

\- Te amo.. y así será - Dijo Juvia abrazándose a el

\- Primero haremos el amor, hasta que nos cansemos... y luego iremos a buscar todas tus cosas - Dijo el dándole besos en el cuello y en el nacimiento de sus senos

\- a Juvia le gusta la idea...

\- Y si no te gusta, sería lo mismo porque no te dejaría ir jamás y te amarraría a mi cama hasta que te gustara... - Dijo el desbordando la pasión...


	20. Chapter 20

FLASH BACK

\- Mira Jude, solo te diré lo que necesito una vez más - Dijo Zeref apuntándole con la pistola a la cabeza

\- Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo - Temblando como pudo lo dijo Jude

\- No, no necesitas más tiempo, parece que te hace mal que nosotros te tengamos piedad - Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa malévola

\- no por favor, no me mates! - lloriqueaba Jude

\- Jude, págale el dinero a Acnolia y se acabará toda esta mierda, no metas en más problemas a otra gente - Dijo el bajando la pistola - Lo que menos necesitas es ir a dar a la cárcel, porque te recuerdo que ahí será una muerte terriblemente dolorosa y lenta

\- Te lo pagaré solo dame un poco más de tiempo - dijo Jude aun lloriqueando

\- Acnolia quiere el dinero ya, si no ya sabes Jude... - Dijo Zeref para golpearlo con el cacho de la pistola y dejarlo inconsciente

FIN FLASH BACK

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

\- Como lo haremos - se escucho la voz de un hombre

\- No sé como lo pagarás, es demasiado dinero y ahora sin esa muchacha te saldrá mucho más caro - dijo el hombre

\- Estoy seguro que ese maldito me quiere hundir - Se escuchó la misma voz del hombre más intranquila

\- Zeref es peligroso Jude, y yo te dije que lamentarías el día en que hiciste negocios turbios con el - Dijo el hombre

\- Maldita sea, maldito Zeref me arruinará por completo si no busco una solución - Dijo Jude

\- Pero.. ¿Qué hiciste para que el te amenazara de muerte? - Dijo el hombre

\- Herí a la mujer que amaba su hermano - Dijo Jude

\- Quien era? - Dijo el hombre

\- Layla Heartfilia...

\- Y su hermano quién es? - Pregunto algo asustado

\- Acnolia...

\- Oh dios, eres un hombre muerto lo sabes? adiós, no quiero estar para cuando el venga aquí a hacerte añicos - Dijo la voz del hombre

\- Maldito... Maldito sea el día que mate a Layla... esta es mi recompensa por todo el daño - Dijo Jude derramando unas lagrimas por sus ojos rojos

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

\- Luceeeeeeeeee vamos a la cama otra vez por favor - Decía meloso Natsu haciéndole cariño a Happy

\- Natsu debemos ir a la policía para denunciar a mi padre - Dijo Lucy seriamente

\- Noo yo quería seguir regaloneando contigo un ratito mas, vamos di que si - Dijo el haciéndose el dramático

\- Natsu tenemos que ir a buscar a Juvia y lo más probable es que este Gray, vamos que se enojaran si no llegamos a la hora - Dijo Lucy con un aura siniestra

\- Esta bien, no he dicho nada, pero a la vuelta me las pagaras - Dijo Natsu con los mofletes hinchados

\- jajajajajajaja que ternura Natsu pareces un niño pequeño

\- Nou - Dijo para darse vuelta e ir a su pieza - Apresúrate me cambiare ropa mientras

\- Esta bien - Dijo Lucy

Mientras terminaba de hacer emparedados para poder comer afuera d la casa, se acordó que tenía que sacar su ropa para plancharla y se fue rápidamente a la habitación encontrando a Natsu sentado con un cuadro en sus manos.

\- Que es eso? - pregunto con curiosidad Lucy

\- No.. nada solo es algo que encontré por ahí - Dijo Natsu quitándole importancia y retirándose al baño con el cuadro en las manos

\- Dime de quién es esa foto por favor - Dijo seria Lucy

\- Lucy... ya te dije es algo sin importancia, déjalo ya - Dijo un poco mas arisco todavía

Pero Lucy no dudo en acercarse y quitarle el cuadro de las manos pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que hizo, el cuadro casi se le cae pero saco fuerzas de donde no sabía

, y luego miro a un afligido Natsu que la miraba con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Porque tienes guardada esta foto? - dijo Lucy ya fuera de si

\- Es una foto que encontré ahora, estaba guardada ni me acordaba que estaba - Dijo el mirándola con arrepentimiento

\- Seguro.. - Dijo ella enojada pasándole el cuadro casi tirándoselo en las manos - Si tanto la extrañas guarda esto para que la recuerdes

-Lucy no pienses así de mi... - Dijo Natsu con pesar - Yo no recordaba que estaba aquí

\- Se perfectamente que pensar Natsu, quédate con esto yo me voy adiós - Dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Lucy iremos juntos a la policía no me excluyas de esto - Dijo un poco enojado Natsu

\- Déjate de hacer estupideces y te dejaré de excluir, me enervas Natsu me das inseguridad, no confió en ti - Dijo Lucy para luego tomar un abrigo cualquiera y pegar un fuerte portazo

Natsu se quedo prácticamente de brazos cruzados, Lucy estaba otra vez enojada y era su culpa, pero tampoco tanto esa foto estaba hace años en una cómoda que no revisaba hace mucho tiempo y justamente lo tuvo que hacer hoy con Lucy en su departamento jamás desechó las cosas que Lissana le había regalado y ese era motivo suficiente para que Lucy no confiara en él, el no fue sincero y Lucy no confiaba en el.

Otra vez para Lucy otra desilusión, ver esa fotografía de Lissana y Natsu abrazados como una pareja cualquiera le pesos los pelos de punta, no se había dado el tiempo para botar todas las cosas que Lissana y el tenían en común y eso le dolía y le hacía pensar mal, acaso el todavía la amaba? tanto la quería recordar que tenía que estar viendo fijamente esa fotografía.

Lucy ni se dio cuenta que no llevaba su teléfono con ella, salió del departamento de Natsu vestida horriblemente pero ya nada le importaba porque se iría caminando a casa de Juvia y nadie se lo impediría.

Natsu rápidamente se cambio y tomo las llaves de su automóvil, en busca de Lucy preocupado porque le fuera a pasar algo la encontró en la calle hablando con un extraño de terno y corbata en una esquina, luego de un rato se separaron y Lucy quedo con una sonrisa extraña la que fue la razón por la que a Natsu se le revolvieran las tripas, le tocó la bocina a Lucy cosa que la asustó y cuando se dio vuelta lo reconoció de inmediato.

Se miraron intensamente y al final Lucy se subió al auto y aunque no se hablaron todo el camino se sintió en el ambiente la tensión de los dos, finalmente cuando llegaron a casa de Juvia, Lucy noto algo muy extraño en lugar de haber cortinas habían cartones tapando las ventanas, con un gran letrero diciendo "SE VENDE"

Natsu al notar eso sonrió de medio lado, el maldito de su amigo al fin pudo llevarse a Juvia con él, llamo a Lucy y la hizo subir al auto rápidamente se movilizaron a la casa de Gray, en donde los dos se quedaron en la puerta de entrada escuchando unos ruidos extraños.

Natsu y Lucy parecían faroles, y cuando por fin Natsu tocó el timbre, se escuchó una maldición de Gray ya que era inconfundible la voz del enojado.

\- Maldito hielito podrías abrir de una vez la puerta, no es que haga mucho frio pero la hora de ir a la policía se paso un poco son las 1:30

\- Ya voy, ya voy - Dijo la voz de Gray al otro lado de la puerta

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta Lucy quedo mas roja al ver a Gray solo en bóxer, Natsu al notarlo lo golpeo y lo llamo exhibicionista por milésima vez en su vida, ya más tranquilos Juvia apareció vestida en el living junto con gray que parecía muy meloso.

\- Juvia se quiere disculpar con Lucy por haberse atrasado - Dijo ella un poco sonrojada - Vamos ya

Salieron y se dirigieron a la estación de policía, cuando Juvia le tocó declarar Natsu aprovechó que Gray había ido a comprar para poder hablar con Lucy.

\- Nee Luce - Dijo Natsu un poco nervioso - Quien era el tipo de traje?

\- Un tipo... no lo conozco pero el sí a mi - Dijo curiosa - Me llamó Layla sorprendido, pero como yo le dije que me llamaba Lucy y que Layla era mi mama solo sonrió y me dijo que me cuidaría y se fue - Dijo ella con la mano en la pera de forma pensativa

\- Que? - Dijo él un poco celoso - Luce y no te dijo su nombre? - Pregunto achicando los ojos receloso

\- Eeeeeem... creo que se llamaba sefre.. recef.. Zeref Si! Zeref - Dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos

\- Zeref? - Pregunto el anonadado - ese maldito

\- Lo conoces? - Preguntó curiosa Lucy

\- Si.. su hermano es conocido como un gran empresario pero bajo esa fachada es un narcotraficante está metido en el tráfico de personas eso es un secreto a voces - Dijo serio Natsu

\- Pero si él me dijo que me cuidaría y Acnolia también lo haría - Dijo Lucy

\- Acnolia, es peligroso no tienes que meterte con el - Dijo Natsu - Si hay alguien que tiene que protegerte soy yo

\- Zeref me dijo que me cuidaría de todos lo que quisieran hacerme daño, a mí y a Vermilion - Dijo Lucy curiosa

\- Quien es Vermilion? - Pregunto Natsu

\- No lo sé, pero lo único que tengo claro es que ellos saben quiénes son los que quieren hacerme daño y por nada me dejo su numero... - Dijo mostrándole una tarjeta negra con letras rojas

\- Lucy por favor, no quiero que estés cerca de ellos son peligrosos, no hace falta que te cuiden yo lo hare y se acabo el problema está bien? - Dijo Natsu abrazándola

\- Esta bien Natsu, pero si lo vuelvo a ver le preguntaré todo lo que necesite saber bueno? -

\- Solo no quiero que te hagan daño... es lo único que pido

\- nadie me hará daño contigo cuidándome - Dijo dándole un beso

\- Nadie te tocara estando o no conmigo, te amo ... - Dijo dándole un beso

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

\- La encontraste Zeref? -

\- Si, es igual a su madre Acnolia y lo mejor es que Vermilion es su maestra - Dijo con una sonrisa ladina Zeref

\- Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro... por Layla la protegeré - Dijo Acnolia con una mirada iracunda - ese maldito no la volver a tocar y si lo hace lo hará sobre mi cadáver

\- Tranquilo hermano, yo estaré cerca de ella...

\- Eso espero, Jude pagará caro por todo me pagará el dinero que me debe y por la muerte de Layla.


End file.
